


One More Night / 最后一夜

by Sue_Angeles



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue_Angeles/pseuds/Sue_Angeles
Summary: Mickey在八年后出狱了。很多东西变了，但有些事情永远不会变。





	1. Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> *授翻，原文 by Ride4812  
> *原文地址：https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389741/chapters/19220554  
> *601续集  
> *OMC预警，有CP洁癖的大概要避雷，虽然我很享受这种虐Ian的桥段  
> *第一次翻译，文笔不好请见谅

阳光有些刺眼，他抬起手挡在眼前，为着能好好看看她。她看上去很美，一头金发闪闪发光。他不记得她曾看上去这么柔软过。过去那些黑暗夸张的妆容不见了。十一月的空气有些冷，她裹着一件干练的米白色大衣，双手环在胸前。

“你花的时间足够长啊，混蛋。”她对着他喊道，苍白的嘴唇上带着微笑，并朝着他小跑过去。当她用手臂抱住他的时候，他感到自己松了口气。她也许看起来有些不一样了，但在那些不熟悉的外表下，她还是他的妹妹。

“他妈的8年了，”他把头埋在她的头发里叹了口气，嗅着隐约的洗发水味道。他很开心能闻到一些干净东西的味道。他突然抽出身子，“好了，差不多矫情够了。”

Mandy会意得笑了，低头看了看她的靴子，然后示意Mickey跟着走向她开过来的车。

“没想过你会来，”他漫不经心得说，“有烟吗？”

Mandy扔给他之前替他买好的一包烟，再把打火机也扔了过去。他快速得抽出一根烟叼在嘴里点燃，深深得吸了一口。

“不打算让你去坐公交，”她耸耸肩，“反正也有点想你了。”她按了按车钥匙，一辆阔气的白色宝马X6，“车里不能抽烟。”

”我靠什么情况，Mandy？”他有些严厉得低声说道，紧张得磨蹭着后脖子，“你偷的这个玩意儿？我可不要马上又被弄回监狱去，小婊砸。”

“淡定，”Mandy轻笑道，“这是我借来的。我还没有愚蠢到开一辆偷来的车到监狱来，蠢货。”

Mickey点了点头。他有些心烦意乱。他能感觉到。他把烟放回嘴里，手有些抖。虽说和Mandy相处很轻松，却有些奇怪。自从两年前的圣诞节，他就没见过她了。她坐了飞机回来见他。那是8年里唯一一个他有人陪伴的圣诞节。Svetalana说她和Yev太忙了来不了。他表现得好像他不在乎，但是他是在乎的。他想在圣诞节的时候看到他的孩子。估计也会对见到Svetalana开心。见到任何人都会开心。他眨了眨眼睛，将那些念头从脑海里赶出去，“那这是谁的车？”

Mandy没有回答，只是说了句，“走吧”，便坐上了驾驶座。

Mickey把烟扔掉，用靴子踩灭了，然后爬进了车。盯着车窗，看着监狱在视线里远去，他无所事事得尝试着去回想上一次他坐在一辆车是什么时候。他暗暗对自己发誓他一定不要再回到那里，于是移开了视线并拒绝再回头看，直到他知道那座楼已经看不见了。再也不要。

“我会在这里一直到周日。”Mandy的话说打断了Mickey的思绪，“估计你今晚上会想好好休息，但是明天晚上我们要狂欢。必须要庆祝一番。”

“不感兴趣。”

“没问你的意见。“她吐了吐舌头。

“随便，“Mickey 不打算争论。反正也不是最糟糕的事情。他只需要让一切在控制之内，防止他的保释官不找他麻烦。他把纹了身的关节在鼻尖磨蹭着，尽量让自己的语气听起来很随意，”你看到过那个蠢货没？“

Mandy眼睛依然盯着路，但她的嘴唇动了一下，“你觉得我是从哪里搞到这辆车的，Mick？”

“啊，“Mickey表情有些不自在得点点了头。他弯了弯膝盖，把自己的脏靴子靠在了仪表盘上。Mandy立马伸过手去拍打他的腿。他不情愿得放下了它们。

“准备把车也刮了吗？”

“不了，“他想知道Ian怎么能买得起这么贵的车。Mandy说过他是什么护士一类的东西。他并没有意识到护士也可以赚那么多钱。可能是他男朋友很有钱之类的。那他不会感到很吃惊。Mandy不会谈起他的前男友，除非他直接问，而他几乎不这么做因为实在是太丢人了。

“很好，那我就把你载回家然后再去还车这样你就不用……“她开始说道。

他很快就打断了她，“都已经这么久了。我又不是个娘们。”他生气得说。“我们可以把车还了然后坐轻轨回家。”

Mandy紧张得点了点头，不想把这个话题更进一步。相反得，她回答了Mickey关于她在纽约的生活，她的朋友，她的工作的问题。他看上去是真得对她要说的东西感兴趣，跟着她一起笑，没有作出任何嘲讽的言论。她很开心能看见他笑。

她从北区的高速路出口开出，Mickey在座位在不自在得扭动。也许有些事变了。她开过成荫的绿树，街道上都是高大的房子，门前有着被完美得打理过的草坪。当Mandy把车开到一个壮观的砖房前，把车停在车道上时，Mickey有些惊讶得扬起了眉毛，咬了咬自己的下嘴唇。

“真的？”是他能想到的话。

“是的，”她点了点头，“说过我先载你回家了。”

“这样我就不用看到另一半是怎么生活的，”Mickey一边讥讽道，一边从车里爬出来，伸展了一下手臂，慢慢转了一圈，消化这一切。

“糟糕的主意。“Mandy嘟囔着，锁了车朝前门走去。Mickey没有跟上去，只是靠在车上，又点了根烟。


	2. Hard

Mickey靠在车的尾箱上，抽着烟，看着街对面的豪宅，几乎听不见Mandy和Ian的说话声。他痛恨自己的身体所感受到的东西 。他感到能量在血液里循环着，让他想要将自己从皮肤里撕扯出来。他的右腿在发抖，就像他以前看见父亲酒醉后咆哮着进门时会做的那样。他尝试了几次深呼吸，却发现自己呼气时有些急促。

混蛋。他不想要自己的身体对Ian作出任何的反应。那个蠢货不值得他的任何东西，甚至于他的愤怒。他将烟放回嘴里，发现自己的手在发抖。去你妈的手。

“不打算打个招呼？”一个声音大声喊道。Ian。他离得更近了。Mickey可以从声音的大小里判断出来。不需要回头，他猜想Ian正站在通向他的豪宅的宽阔的人行道上。

别抖了，他默默得责备他的手。当他觉得稍微可以控制自己的肢体了，他把手举过车的引擎盖，竖起了中指。

“所以之后就一直要这样了，是吗？”他瞬间便听出了Ian音调的变化。8年没有漫长到让他忘记Ian的声音在笑着的时候听起来是什么样子。傲慢的混蛋。“有些事情永远不会变。”他的声音越来越近。

“是的，但是有些事情会变。”Mickey说着转过了身子，确保Ian看见他给他的房子投去的轻蔑眼神。他转移了视线，直视进Ian的眼睛。他一直都比他高那么多吗？操。他努力得想要给Ian一个类似于他给那栋房子的眼神。他想要表现出厌恶。

从Ian害羞的微笑和他接下来紧紧得伸出双手把Mickey抱住的动作来推断，他厌恶的表情并没有像计划中那样成功。“你看上去也很不错。”他轻轻得在Mickey耳边说道，“过了太久了。”

Mickey靠着意志力将自己从Ian身边移开，尽管它就像磁铁一样被吸引着。他后退了三步，认为是一个安全距离。“我可没说过你看上去不错，”他反驳道，但是操他妈的，那个混蛋看起来真的很不错。Mickey估计那对于Ian而言从来都不是问题。他穿着一件敞开着的白色的戴帽子的卫衣，和宽松的灰色运动裤。他的头发依然明亮得像火一样，而他的眼睛甚至比Mickey记忆里还要绿。他的身材看上去和他很多年前还在ROTC时那样。肌肉。他感受他的身体在发热。那具身体。他太了解了。但是，他真的一直都那么高吗？突然间，Mickey觉得好渺小。不仅仅是身高方面，就是渺小的。害怕的，也许。焦虑的。

那个自大的混蛋带着他傲慢的笑容，扬起了眉毛。他真的有那么容易被看穿吗？Mickey真他妈痛恨自己的眼神出卖了自己。他恨自己的大脑，又或者是他的心脏，为着那些在他身体里汹涌的情感。他唯一不恨的部分正站在他面前，以Ian Gallagher的形态，一个残忍的分离，让他甚至更痛恨自己了。他移开停留在Ian身上的视线，搜寻着Mandy的踪迹。她在后面的人行道上，玩着手机，假装没有在听他们的每一句对话。

“很开心能看到你，Mick。”Ian认真得说，近乎谄媚的腔调让Mickey的视线又回到了他身上。他畏缩于这样的熟悉感。Mick. MickeY. 他想要纠正Ian, 但他没有。不值得。相反得，他只是又抽了口烟。他的手在颤抖。去你妈的手。他知道Ian注意到了，于是他嘟哝着饿了来作为借口。他感到他心脏上的皮肤有些发痒。那里明明很多年前就已经他妈的愈合了。他的身体在跟他作怪。他强迫自己不去挠那里。不想提醒Ian在那里的是什么，在他的皮肤里。

“想吃点儿什么吗？”Ian愉快得说，有些上扬的语气。

Mickey意识到Ian也很紧张。知道Ian也有些不自在让他放松了一些。他觉得这是一个让那个混蛋更不舒服的好时机。“你的房子，”Mickey认为他的语气批判而冷漠，“没有想过护士也能赚那么多钱。”

“我以前是个EMT，不是护士。不再是了。”Ian低头看着他的运动鞋说道。

痛处。Mickey戳到了。他决定再进一步。“不再是了，哈？监狱里的8年很长，不过我想他们没有让失业率高到给你的豪宅提供资金赞助。“

“这并不真的是我的房子。“Ian一边说，一边摆弄着衣服的拉链。依旧很紧张。很好。

“你不用说，“Mickey说道，把烟头扔到铺砌好的停车道上。他踩上去，磨蹭了几下他的靴子，确保将剩余的烟草分散开来。他想要留下一个印记。一个丑陋的印记。”Mand, 你准备走了吗？“他对他妹妹叫到。他受不了了。她很快抬起头，朝他和Ian站的地方走过来。

“恩，走吧。”她说道，想要尽可能得支持自己的哥哥。

“我开车送你们回去吧。”Ian说道，快速走过去打开车门。他没有坐进去，因为两个Milkovich都没有动。Mandy看着Mickey, 等着他的指示。

“你不会想把你的车开到南区的。听说那里挺乱的。”Mickey的拇指蹭着鼻子，讥讽道。一丝粉红色浮上Ian的脸颊。Mickey不确定那是愤怒，还是尴尬。他不在乎，任何一种，Mickey都感到很爽。“我们坐轻轨回去。“

“我之后会给你打电话的。”Mandy轻声说着，朝Ian走去。他们拥抱了一下。两个人分开后，Ian有些用力得关上了车门。

“我明天晚上会看见你吗？”Ian问道，大声得好像觉得Mickey他妈的听不见一样。Mandy怂了怂肩，Mickey翻了个白眼，不耐烦得走动着。Ian转过去对着他说，”我和一群朋友明天晚上要去Boystown的一家夜店。问了Mandy你们俩要不要一起来。那个地方挺酷的。低调一些，比起……“他停顿了一下，不确定要不要继续，不过他已经说到这里了，于是他紧张得咽了咽口水，继续说道，”The Fairy Tail，你知道的。就很不一样，和那个完全不是一种风格。”东拉西扯得。有胆量。洪水一般的回忆淹没了Mickey: 亲吻，热舞，腹肌，金色，Curtis, 毒品。消失了又回来了。在现在的情况下，唯一能给Mickey一些安慰的就是Ian有些心烦意乱的事实。

“我们他妈的不是朋友，Gallagher.” Mickey转身轻蔑得说，话说得比他所想的要狠。他强迫着自己离开。他不想要回头再看见Ian. 他需要离他远一点，在他失去他所聚集的所有力量之前。他痛恨感到渺小。他再也不想要有那样的感觉了。

Mandy跟了上去，转过头给了Ian一个抱歉的眼神。她用唇语说了句“谢谢”（你的车），Ian半挥了挥手，对她点了个头。他站在停车道上看着Milkovichs走远。他不禁觉得看见Mickey在他的街道上是一件多么奇怪的事情。好像是一场梦，一场噩梦。他不能确定。他叹了口气，把车锁好，便进屋了。


	3. Baby

走进他从前的房子感觉很奇怪。一打开门，他便感到了胸腔里涌上来的悲伤席卷了他。这个地方依旧是一副经久失修的模样，但是变干净了……还被装潢过了。Iggy是唯一一个还住在这里的Milkovich了，鉴于Mandy搬去了纽约而Terry已经死了。Iggy的女朋友Selena搬了近来，给这栋房子增添了一些她自己的味道。艳粉色的靠垫们和有着斑马的地毯让人几乎认不出室内原本的样子。风格非常得黏腻，但是Mickey对此感到很庆幸。这能帮助他忘记他在哪里，至少可以忘记一些。

“帮你把床铺好了。”Mandy说道，一边打开了Mickey的房门。之前挂在门上装饰用的警告语早就被移走了。

“谢了。”他深吸了一口气，慢慢适应这一切。他的海报全部都贴在墙上。房间里没什么变化。他咬了咬嘴唇，手紧按在眼睛上，尝试让自己振作起来。他摇了摇头，挤了一下眼睛，抑制住自己的情绪。“不想回来这里。”

“总比在监狱里好，对吧？”Mandy轻声问道，“给你买了牛排。准备做给你吃。应该用不了多久，鉴于你比较糙，喜欢吃带血的。”她出门前笑着摸了摸她哥哥的肩膀，很温柔。

Mickey 好像一切都是陌生的一样扫视着房间，却发现到处都熟悉得心痛。他的视线停在了一张钉在海报上的照片上。他走了过去，拇指抚摸了一会Ian愚蠢的脸，盯着他帽子下的红头发，他反抗似的竖起了中指。那已经是上辈子的事情了。几百万年都过去了，可是Mickey从未移步。

他坐在牢房里，任凭岁月流过。他是静止的。困在那里。他29岁了，可是他唯一有意义的记忆都发生在21岁以前。那是他唯一了解的生活，而其他所有人都找到了新的生活，将他抛在身后。

*

“你看上去很帅，宝贝。”Theo将手穿过Ian的头发，在这个比他年轻的男人低下头系鞋带的时候，说道，“你要去哪里？”

“你确定你想知道？”Ian抬头快速得看了一眼他的男朋友，又低下头去系另一双鞋带。

“那我猜是某个我更希望你不要去的地方。”Theo会意得笑着说，“并且从今天是周六而你没有叫上我这个事实来推断，我大胆猜测是某个我不会想被看到出现的地方。”

“你很聪明，Lieutenant州长，”Ian起身紧紧揽过Theo的腰，低声说道。他稍微抬了抬头，吻了一下Theo的下嘴唇。Theo发出了小声的喘息，并在Ian放开他的时候皱起了眉头。“几天前就告诉过你，Grant, Gemma和我在Lit搞到一个位子。”他伸手抓过他早些时候丢在躺椅上的合身的皮夹克，“你估计也要忙那些预算之类的东西。”Ian耸耸肩说。

“恩，我确实在忙”那些预算“，”Theo默许道，嘴角因为Ian对于他的恐怖工作的过度简化而带着一个得意的笑。他轻轻揽过Ian的后脑勺，拉近他，在他棱角分明的下巴上留下一串轻柔的吻。“你在生气吗？我知道我最近总是不在你身边。”

“没生气。”Ian睁着他的狗狗眼，他知道他撇嘴的样子让Theo着迷，“只是悲伤。我想你了。”

“我知道，宝贝。我也想你。”他深吸了口气，感觉到自己硬了。他靠向Ian, 叹了口气，“是我的错，我需要能更好的管理我的时间。”

“你确实需要。”Ian很快同意了。他已经达到了他的目的。他先是轻轻揉了揉Theo的灰白短发，然后加重了力度，凶狠得将他男朋友的头按下来对着他自己的。Ian抬头盯着他，热辣得舔着自己的嘴唇，诱惑着他。他能够看到Theo的颤动。“那你打算怎么补偿我？”

“明天晚上带你去Alinea。我给我们订到了座位。就你和我，怎么样？“他的声音有点儿抖，紧张着，想要取悦他。

Ian点点头，喜欢这个又帅又有权的男人基本上是在恳求了，愿意做任何事情只要能让Ian开心。“听起来不错。”

“在你走之前，操我，求你了。”Theo的呼吸打在他的男朋友脸上，确保Ian感觉到他的老二顶在他的屁股上。

“我已经迟到了。”Ian推开他回答到，“我也希望我可以。”

“我会很快的。我保证。”Theo请求到，“需要你。”他尝试再次抓住Ian，但是他阻止了他的前进，只是飞快得给了他一个纯洁的吻。

“我会回来很晚，宝贝。不用等我。”Ian告知道，一边很快转过身，抓过车钥匙，朝门口走去。

“乖一点，亲爱的。别太疯狂了。不要像上次一样。记住那些报纸。人们总是在看着。我承担不起……”他在他身后喊道，但是Ian在他说完以前就已经出门了，粉色的嘴上挂着一丝坏笑。

*

Mickey在周六下午醒来，没有意识到他睡了多久。他以前的破床和监狱里的比起来，简直就要云朵一样柔软。他和Yevgeny，Svetlana, Mandy一起在Sherwood公园度过了剩余的下午时光。他不敢相信这孩子都长这么大了。他前阵子见过他，但在一层玻璃后看着他是不一样的。他是个爱嘲讽人的，不修边幅的九岁小孩，有着和他的蓝眼睛一样大的脾气。Mickey笑着看他跟他妈妈作对，这让Svetlana很是恼怒。

那天晚上晚点的时候，Mickey在Alibi里被各种熟悉的面孔围绕着。得到了很多的拍打后背和“欢迎回家。”他很开心没有一个Gallagher出现。他不想看见他们。他喝了些啤酒，大部分时间都在尽可能回避和别人交谈。

并不是他不想叙叙旧，而是他真的没有什么可以说的。

Selena每隔15分钟就要确认一下他好不好。她人很好，但是真的很他妈烦人。Iggy给自己找了个善良的，会照顾人的女人。Mickey为他感到高兴，但是他等不及要离她远一点了。

“我们他妈的得离开这里。”他严厉得在Mandy耳边轻声说道，“贱人快把我逼疯了。”

Mandy大声笑了。她喝醉了。他基本上是在对自己说话。“很烦人，是吧？”

Mickey挑了挑眉毛，睁大眼睛点头道，“肯定会受不了他们的。得换个地方。赚点钱。”

“这一天会来的。”Mandy拍着她哥哥的背承诺道。“想去Boystown吗？”

“你认真的？”Mickey抱怨说，脸上全是嫌弃和震惊。Mandy这次笑得更大声了。

“为什么不？那个蠢货会替我们付酒钱。我们可以喝到烂醉，你还可以来一发。”Mandy激动得用一种唱歌似的语调说。

“我可不要和他来一发。”Mickey愤愤得说，眼神黯淡下去。

“不是和Ian，你这个智障。Boys(男孩子们). Town（城镇）。我确定你能找到人的。我说过我们可以免费喝酒了吗？你决定。随便你想要干什么。你的夜晚。”她玩笑得拍了拍他的屁股，尝试让他开心点儿。

他已经……很久很久没被干过了。他的眼睛扫过Alibi里的人的脸。他在这里肯定是没机会被操的。他可以喝点儿Gallagher的酒，然后在巷子里干一场。他对Mandy点点头，“好吧。我们走。”他有一个计划。


	4. Slam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *有一点点肉

俱乐部的队伍一直排到了Halsted（芝加哥的一个轻轨站）。Mickey看着队伍和那些心甘情愿等在外面打扮得花枝招展的基佬们哼了一声。“他妈的没门，”他摇头抱怨道，“等我们排到的时候，我就会完全清醒过来，然后意识到这他妈从一开始就是个糟糕的注意。我们走吧。”

“淡定。”Mandy尖声说，挽过Mickey的手臂，拉着他朝门口走去，“Ian告诉我直接到前面去说他的名字。”

“他妈的还是个大人物，哈？”Mickey嘟哝着甩开Mandy的手，把手插进口袋。

等Mandy跟门卫说完话以后，他放下了天鹅绒绳，示意他们进去。Mickey看到了几个最先朝他看过来的人，Mandy表现得好像他们是“有身份的人”。Mickey从来没觉得自己这么像个无名之辈过。又开始感到渺小了。

“手机。”一个漂亮的金发女郎说道，伸出手等待着。Mandy把手机递给她，然后从她那里拿到了一张小票作为交换。她将注意力移到Mickey身上，等待着。

“这是俱乐部的规定，为了保证顾客的隐私。”她很慢得说道，好像Mickey是个傻瓜一样。

“我没有手机。”

她惊讶得扬起了眉毛，“你没有手机？”

他咂了咂舌头，“没有。”于是他们陷入了某种诡异的凝视。Mickey不自在得清了清嗓子，“你是要搜我身还是怎样？”

她看上去像是考虑了一会儿这个提议。“只是很难以想象你在2024年没有一个手机。大部分人有两个。”她不打算就这么放过这件事。

“听着，在监狱里他们不发放这种东西，小姐。”Mickey吼道。

她睁大了双眼，嘴唇紧闭着，挥手示意他们往前走。

“这个开头挺激烈的，”Mandy玩笑到，“Ian在那里。”

这个俱乐部私密而黑暗。大概有15张回收的木桌子，长到足够容纳20个人。每张桌子上都点着上百根蜡烛，大小不一得在桌子中间燃烧着。椅子看起来很像宝座，被黑天绒覆盖着，华丽得有些做作。DJ在为一群在雅座前跳舞的人放着EDM。音乐吵得他头疼，让他开始思考为什么他的感官被毁得那么糟糕。监狱里的一切都太平淡无味了，让外界的一切都显得比他记忆里生动太多。

“很高兴你们来了。”Ian对着他们满脸笑容，并给了Mandy一个拥抱。Mickey趁机将视线移到Ian身上。更加生动了。怎么能有人把黑色紧身毛衣和黑色牛仔裤穿得那么好看。他不自在得扭了扭，将Mandy让他穿得那件灰色领子的衬衫理好。衣服有些太紧了，多亏了这是他十年前买的衣服的事实，而他的身体因为监狱里练出来的肌肉比以前要结实些了。他感觉自己像个工具。

“Mandy付了我钱让我过来。”Mickey冷冷得说，希望这句话能够让Ian感到就算是一丝像8年前Ian对他说出类似的话时候的他感受到的那种痛苦。Ian皱起了眉头的样子好像他被打了一个耳光，于是Mickey知道他戳中了他的痛处。他看着Ian缓慢得咽了咽口水，整理着他的思绪。他点了点头。

“我应得的。”Ian简单得回答。

“你值得更坏的。”Mickey讽刺道。

Ian的反应让Mickey很不舒服，以至于他感到他的理直气壮在一点点消失。他读不懂他。他以前总是能够读懂他。Mickey开始啃咬自己的嘴唇，像他每次缓解压力是会做的那样 。他几乎可以听见Ian在说，“要不让我来帮你咬？”，像以前每次Mickey咬嘴唇时他会说的那样。他既觉得松了口气又觉得失望，对于红毛没有说出那句话。相反的，他把Mickey和Mandy带到桌子那边，简单得介绍了桌上的每个人。他们都是有事业的。不仅仅是有工作。他妈的大把大把的钞票，事业。然后就到了他的介绍，“这是Mickey.” Ian停下来想了一会，”我们认识彼此真的很久很久了。“

Mickey很快在桌子尽头的其中一个宝座上坐了下来，尽可能得离Ian远一些。幸运的是，桌子足够长，他感觉他在很远的地方。这让他放松了一些，但没放松到拒绝到一个性感的鸡尾酒服务生端给他的酒. “Tito’s. （一种鸡尾酒）”那个人告诉Mickey, 在他一口把酒灌下去的时候，完全不在乎这他妈到底是什么。那个服务生浮现出了一个大大的露齿的微笑，当Mickey立马又从他的托盘里抓了另一杯酒，“我喜欢你的风格。”他的眼里闪着微光。

Mickey朝他看过去，大概没有像他想要的那么直接。他穿着一件黑色的吊带衫，看上去和他的皮肤融为了一体，只比他本身黝黑的皮肤黑了几个度。他非常得壮，而且高。什么时候所有人都那么高了？Mickey很确信这个曼丁哥人可以把他的屁股分成两半。想到这个，他感到自己硬了。“哦好的。”他说道。那个服务生又笑了，眨了眨眼睛，走开了。Mickey赶紧隔着牛仔裤，把手掌放在自己的老二上，强迫它冷静下来。他必须得在他的方法上努点力。

“所以，你在Ian是政治的老婆之前就认识他了，对吧？”坐在Mickey对面的男人问道，把他从自己的思绪里拉回来。

“恩，对，”Mickey犹豫不决得回答到。“政治的老婆？”

那个男人开怀大笑，“我总是这么打趣他。我是Grant.”他说着，把手伸过桌子，和Mickey 握手。”开场白挺快的，而我们人也挺多，估计你没记住我们。我在Theo的手下工作。“

Mickey点了点头，和他握了手。他头发修剪得很短，胡子刮得很干净，一副衣装笔挺的样子。他不知道该怎么回应，鉴于他根本不知道Theo他妈的是谁，于是他就只是坐在那里。什么时候跟人交流变得这么困难了？并不是说这本来是他的强项，但是这是真的太残酷了。“不知道那是谁。“Mickey终于说到，打破了尴尬的沉默。要怎么样才能在这里搞到酒喝？

“威士忌加橙汁。“曼丁哥人像是会读心一样。他放了条餐巾在Mickey面前，然后把酒放在上面。”Ian说这是你喝的酒。“

Mickey翻了个白眼，朝Ian看过去，他正对着他傻笑，眼里闪着一丝淘气。Mickey只是对他竖了个中指，就转向了Grant，他正睁大了眼睛看着他。于是Mickey得出了当他在场的时候，似乎每个人的眼睛大小都在呈指数型增长的结论。他好像就一直在让他们吃惊之类的。

“Theo是Ian的男朋友，或者未婚夫，随便了。”Grant告诉Mickey, 好像他问了一样。“‘绿洲’的Lieutenant州长。”现在很多都说的通了。Ian的大房子，新车，失业……

“恩。”Mickey应到，使劲咬着嘴唇。他能尝到舌头上有一丝血腥味儿。“不觉得南区有多像个‘绿洲’”，他在填补空白，转移话题。他不想在听到别的事情。

Grant笑得比意料中要大声，对于Mickey的这条他本来没觉得是个笑话的评论。“哦哥们，你太好玩儿了。Ian说过你特别幽默。”他是真的在笑，于是这次变成了Mickey是那个睁大眼睛的人。这个人是有什么毛病？

Mickey朝Ian扫了一眼，漫不经心得想着他还说过关于他的什么。在看到Ian旁边的男人切出了四条很长的可卡因时，他的胃沉了下去。Mickey看着Ian悄悄靠过去，吸了两条然后把钱递给他的朋友。Ian抬起眼，立马锁在了Mickey的视线里。他看上去一点儿也不内疚。而他应该感到的。Mickey足够聪明，知道可卡因和患有该死的躁郁症不能很好得混在一起。他意识到Grant还在跟他对话，却不知道他在说些什么。他只知道自己需要离开这里。他猛地站起身，非常出乎Grant的意料，然后快速走到Mandy在的地方。

“我得走了。”他直接说道，丝毫不在意打扰了她和别人的对话。

“我们才刚刚到这儿。一切都好吗？“Mandy担忧地说。Gemma期待得看着他，也希望得到一个回答。

“不能靠近那些玩意儿。“他指了指还摆在Ian桌上的剃须刀和钞票。”我他妈的还在保释期。我可不要因为他被扔回监狱。“又一次。

Gemma咯咯大笑，“你真可爱。这里没人在乎。没有手机。没有警察。没有问题。“Mickey瞪了她一眼，她温顺得缩了回去。

“我得走了。“他重申到，注意力直接在Mandy身上，好像她旁边那个深色头发的人不存在一样。”你留下。反正我也需要处理好我需要处理的东西。“

“你确定？“Mandy问道，想要读懂她哥哥脸上的表情。

“恩，我得去撒泡尿，然后就离开这里。之后见，好吗？“

“你确定你没事？“Mandy又问了一遍，被Mickey吼了回来。

“我是个大男孩了，Mands. 我能照顾好我自己。“

Mandy点点头，看着Mickey离开，当意识到Ian 在跟着他的时候，她感到背脊一阵发凉。这不会有好结果的。

Mickey感到一只手抓住了他的手腕，在他准备转动门把手去开厕所门的时候。他转过身准备宰了这个不管是谁的人，但被一个猛地一推，肺里的空气被打了出去，推回了门上。  
“你他妈干嘛，Ian。”他生气得吼道，被他的力度惊讶到只是抬头瞪着他。Ian把右手伸到Mickey背后，按下门把手，同时用左手把Mickey推进门。他飞快得锁上身后的门，喘着气，对着Mickey撩人得笑着。

“这是个单间，混蛋。”Mickey生硬得说，转过去背对着Ian, 尝试忙碌于那个水池，假装不知道现在在发生什么。”我可不要你看着我撒尿，所以如果可以的话……“他看着Ian,做了个送客的手势。Mickey发誓他只是眨了眨眼睛，他的身体就被压在了墙上。

“我他妈想死你了。”Ian性感得低吼道，一只手搂着Mickey的脖子，一只手用力得抓着他的屁股。他猛地把嘴撞上Mickey的，撕咬着进入。他们的舌头在疯狂得打架，争夺着主动权，Mickey的膝盖开始发软。Tito’s.他是喝醉了。这个混蛋才没有让他的膝盖发软。不可能。那些日子已经是过去式了。Ian的身体重重得压在他身上。

“是吗，他妈的没看出来。“ Mickey喘了口气，转过头拒绝Ian的进入。红毛把这个当成了一个邀请，开始亲吻和吮吸他的脖子。Mickey在Ian一路吻上他的耳朵后时呻吟出声，对自己感到厌恶。

“我很抱歉。”Ian心不在焉得嘟哝着，还在他的前男友身上工作着。Mickey能够感到Ian的勃起蹭着他的肚皮。

“你这是吸毒吸亢奋了。”Mickey生气得说，把Ian猛地推开。他转向尿池，好像一切正常而他并没有刚刚才被某个禽兽啃咬过。他想问他问什么他妈的要吸毒，但是又提醒自己这个红毛已经不关他的事了。

“一点点，”Ian点点头，把头发推到脑后，舔着他的嘴唇。他向Mickey靠过去，这次更慢了一些，“但是这不能减少我的抱歉。”他摸向Mickey的牛仔裤后面的口袋，把他的钱包拿了出来。

“里面啥都没有，tough guy.” Mickey挑了挑眉说，”我以为你有个参议员负责给你钱。“

“我没在找钱。”Ian嘟哝到，“Lieutenant州长，不管怎样。如果他是个参议员，我们就得在华盛顿了。”

“关我屁事。”Mickey喊道，被这个操蛋的怪人惹恼了。

Ian自豪得举起一个避孕套和润滑剂。“恩，你到这里来是准备要来一发的。”

Mickey眯起眼睛，“这里是超级侦探。到Boystown来干一炮。”他不自在得摸了摸后脖子，“来这里还有其他原因？”

“你那么多年没被操过了。”他说得好像他顿悟了什么一样，“你不可能在这里随便找个人让他操你。”

“侦探技能又来了。”Mickey气愤得吼道，把Ian的手里的东西抢回来，塞回了口袋里。

“让我上你，Mick.” Ian说道，声音低沉而沙哑，又把他推到了墙上。“我他妈的必须要。”他抓过Mickey的屁股，隔着牛仔裤按揉着，轻柔的呻吟从两人嘴里传出。

“不可能的，Gallagher。”Mickey慢吞吞得说道，呼吸卡在喉咙里。他咽了咽口水，想要冷静下来。这个混蛋太他妈性感了。他正低头看着Mickey,眼睛完全被点燃了。Mickey在想到底是情欲还是可卡因让他眼里的绿色消失了。

“来吧，我会让你感觉非常棒的。”Ian将手抚摸过Mickey的头发，然后停在他的脸颊上，承诺道。嫌弃着自己，Mickey将脸颊靠在他的前男友的大手里。“我会做好准备工作的。你会需要被好好得准备一下的。”他理直气壮得说，将自己的老二磨蹭着Mickey的勃起。“求你了，Mick.我会让你觉得非常爽的。我会让你疯狂得。我保证。我一直都是，对吗？“他在恳求，”不要在巷子里被干。我会在街尽头的Carlton开个房间。整个晚上得操你。我需要再感受到你的屁股。我需要你。“Ian的呼吸在他的脸上感觉是暖的，当他开始慢慢得磨蹭着Mickey下方的勃起。

“操。”Mickey叹了口气，在Ian身体和精神的双重愉悦下扭动着。他把Ian推开，咬了咬嘴唇，思考着。这个混蛋确实说得有些道理。他不想要像个贱人似的回到他身边，但是他确实8年没被好好得干过了，而目前看来那件事在逐渐优先于他的自尊。

Ian抓过Mickey的手放在他的裤子上鼓起的地方。“记得我以前操你的时候有多棒吗，Mick?让我上你，求你了。”他的眼神在恳求着。Mickey开始觉得让Ian上了他帮他的忙多过于那个红毛帮自己的。“你可以明天再继续恨我。就这一次……”

“好吧。”Mickey柔声说。

Ian的脸激动得亮了起来。“好的？……好的！！二十分钟后在Carlton见。直接到顶层豪华套房。我会在那里。“

Mickey点了点头。

“不要反悔。向我保证你不会反悔。“Ian 要求到，睁大了双眼。

“你觉得你他妈在跟谁讲话呢？“Mickey理了理衬衫，对Ian骂道。

Ian给了他一个巨大的微笑，然后把“好吧“说了大概有四次，手在大腿上摩擦着，很是激动。他把门打开，出去前回头看了Mickey一眼说，”我要他妈的摧毁你。“

Mickey看着门关上，一半处于对刚刚发生的一切的惊吓中，更多的是被他刚刚同意的事情震惊了。他用冷水洗了洗脸，感觉自己已经被摧毁了。


	5. Score

一个小时后，Mickey靠在四周镀金的电梯的镜面墙上，电梯的尽头是一间奢华无比的酒店的顶层豪华套房。因为酒精的原因，他的脑袋还有些迷糊，轻飘飘的，但他的心脏沉重得像是胸腔里被灌了铅。他需要把这一切彻底发泄出来，然后继续他的生活。他必须这样。他向着那个豪华套房迈出的每一步，他都在恳求自己的脚朝反方向逃跑，而它们都出卖了他。他刚举起拳头准备敲门，门就猛得被打开了。“你他妈是一直盯着猫眼在等吗？”Mickey难以置信得问道。

“开始以为你可能不会来了，”Ian承认道，一边往后退让Mickey进去。他不像他一个小时以前看起来的那么自信。他的眼睛里没有燃烧这之前那样的欲火了。

“说了我会来的，”Mickey说着，脱掉他的夹克扔在门口的桌子上。他花了几分钟来扫视整个房间。房间比一个公寓还大，有一个完整的客厅，一台和墙一样大的电视，餐厅，厨房，还有个他妈的钢琴。他甚至没有看到床。“不确定你还会在这里。”

“我等了。”Ian陈述了这个明显的事实，他朝冰箱走去，从里面拿了两瓶啤酒。

“恩，一个小时比较能做到，对吧？”Mickey哼了一声，在沙发上坐下，把两只穿着靴子的脚放在咖啡上，咕哝着接受了Ian递给他的啤酒。

“很高兴你来了。”Ian温柔得说，无视了Mickey的言论，他在Mickey身边坐下……离得很近。

“想等到那玩意儿在你体内消耗得差不多了。你没有再吸更多的，对吧？”Mickey问，他盯着关掉的电视机的黑色屏幕，回避着Ian的眼神。

“没有。”

“很好，”Mickey不自在得清了清嗓子，“你眼睛之前他妈的躲躲闪闪的，像以前你……”他顿了顿。

“狂躁的时候？“Ian接道，灌了一大口啤酒。

Mickey点了点头，慢慢把脸转过去面对Ian,“怪吓人的。”他望进Ian的眼睛，发现他们又是绿色的了，更温柔了，还有点悲伤。Mickey不知道哪一种Ian要更糟糕一点。他感到自己的牙齿在咬嘴唇，想着今晚过后他还会不会有下嘴唇留下。

Ian伸出手，慢慢把拇指移到Mickey的双唇之间，将它们微微分开。Mickey能感到自己的心脏在耳边砰砰直跳，Ian靠了过来，嘴唇温柔得吻上他的，轻的像一声絮语。他感觉到Ian的舌头在他的下嘴唇处打转，他紧接着便更多得打开了双唇，迎接Ian的进入。他听到Ian的啤酒落到了地板上，在Ian伸出双手捧住了Mickey的脸颊加深这个吻的时候。Mickey感到整个房间在旋转，他们的舌头缠绕在一起，舔饮着彼此的嘴巴。小心翼翼得，Mickey将手指穿过Ian的头发，得到了那个红发男人的低吟作为回应。他感觉到Ian的手下移到了他的臀部，紧紧得抓住它们，“到这儿来，”Ian喘了口气，把嘴唇从Mickey那里移开，时间长到足够他示意他骑上来。

没有想太多，Mickey默许着坐到了Ian的大腿上那个他曾经占领过无数次的位置。Mickey凑过去，又吻上了Ian的唇。他们一边亲吻着，Ian的手一边滑进了Mickey的牛仔裤和四角裤里，将臀瓣完整得用他的两只大手包裹住。这样的触摸让两人都呻吟出了声。

在他更饥渴得亲吻着他的时候，Mickey用手把Ian的头向后推开。他能够感觉到Ian的勃起紧贴着他自己的，在Ian开始以某种律动着磨蹭他的时候。他把嘴唇从Ian的嘴巴上移开，然后贴上了他的脖子，在他的皮肤上沉重得呼吸着，任凭Ian在他身上躁动。“你太他妈得性感了，Mick.还是那么性感。”Ian赞叹着，Mickey紧压着他，跟随着他的频率，吮吸着，亲吻着这个红头发的脖子。Ian拼命地抓着Mickey的肉体，每在他屁股上拍打一次，就将他更用力得往下按，“需要那个完美的屁股。想要品尝你……”这句话引得Mickey一声喘息后，立马将嘴唇从Ian身上移开，基本上是往旁边掉了下去，好胡乱得把裤子脱掉。

Ian笑了，他真实的笑声，像Mickey很多年前记得的那样，而不是这几天的那种紧张的或是被强迫出来的笑声。Mickey感到了他嘴角的笑意，他站在Ian面前，下半身全裸着。“我现在饥渴得要命，Gallagher.”

“我看出来了。”Ian赞赏得说，眼睛看着Mickey坚硬的分身。他舔了舔嘴唇，在沙发上往前坐了坐，好让自己的舌头能伸过去舔那条在流水的裂缝。Mickey闭上双眼，头向后仰着，让Ian继续舔弄着他的老二的顶部。

“操”Mickey赞叹道，往下看着Ian继续舔着那里，舌头只在头部打转，“你不能他妈的光挑逗我啊，我需要来点儿厉害的东西。”

“我喜欢挑逗你，”Ian提醒他道，抬头望着Mickey,绿眼睛里燃着火，炽热得望进Mickey的蓝眼睛里，而他的舌头还在持续转着圈。“你还记得……”

“我他妈当然记得，”Mickey嘟囔着舔了舔嘴唇，手指摩挲着Ian的头发，看着他在自己的分身尾端忙碌。他从Ian脑袋上抽出一只手，按了按自己的额头。他的膝盖开始因为期待而颤抖。他吸了口气，尝试让自己冷静下来。他做不到。

“你记得我以前操你的脸的时候吗？”他问道，一边把Ian的头往前按，一边弓起背部，好让他可以把阴茎狠狠得塞入Ian的喉咙里。Ian惊讶得睁大眼睛，努力得控制住自己想要呕吐的欲望，将之含了进去。他让Mickey继续操着他的脸，眼睛因为这股蛮力开始流泪。他又想呕吐了，捏了捏Mickey的大腿，不能再坚持下去了。Mickey抽了出来，“不再吸老二了是吧，tough guy?”他讽刺得笑了，Ian喘着气，把脸上的眼泪擦干。

“你不能好像我是你监狱里的婊子一样操我的脸，Mickey”,Ian恼怒得说。他突然站起来，推开Mickey, 一边气愤得穿过厨房，一边脱掉上衣，“你过来吗？”

Mickey快速得喝完他之前放在咖啡桌上的剩下的啤酒，打了个嗝，便跟着Ian进到了卧室。他看见Ian坐在特大双人床的床尾，全裸着，他巨大的，硬挺的分身自豪得立在他的大腿上，旁边放着一盒避孕套和两管润滑剂。

“你觉得我们会用到那么多润滑剂？”Mickey笑道，看着Ian抚摸他的阴茎。他感觉自己在看到这样的表演之后又更硬了，不认为这是有可能的。他的分身已经硬挺到最大程度了。

Ian的身体很结实，就像很多年前那样。他能看到他手臂上的肌肉收紧了，当他在他的老二上忙碌时。 他尝试着让自己冷静，但他知道他做不到，他感受到他的手滑向自己的阴茎上，来给他一些解脱。他慢慢得自慰着，同时看着红头发做同样的事情。

Mickey倒抽了一口气，Ian的手掌附上他的嘴巴，燃着火的眼睛盯着Mickey的分身，狡猾得舔完了一整个长度，然后又回到了自己的老二上，怂了怂肩，说，“也许。我知道你有的那一包肯定不够用。躺下来。”

Mickey听话得躺上床，Ian挪过去坐在他旁边。这张床太他妈舒服了。他大概光是躺在这么一张像天堂一样的床上就能够射出来。Ian骑到他身上，凑过去解开Mickey的衬衫纽扣，他们的分身碰撞在一起。Ian一完成他的任务，Mickey立马脱掉了衬衫。Ian伸手去脱他的黑色紧身汗衫，却被Mickey抓住他的手腕阻止了，“我要穿着它。”

“我想要看到你，”Ian抱怨道，他开始摩挲着Mickey健壮的手臂，“你看上去那么棒，肌肉线条那么分明。”他低下头去亲吻他的二头肌。

“在里面也没什么别的事情干。”他说道，Ian向下移到了他的身体上。

“再往上挪一点，扔个枕头给我。”

Mickey照做了，并且抬起屁股好让Ian把羽毛枕头塞到他身下。他抓了一秒钟，然后意识到只这一个就过于柔软了。Ian快速得亲吻了一下他的睾丸，然后激烈得舔着Mickey的后穴，得到了黑发男人的一声哭喊。

“把你的腿分开，稳住你的膝盖，”Ian指示道，一边舔吮着Mickey的臀瓣。当他能更好得进入以后，他慢慢得调皮得用舌头在肌肉发达的后穴处打转，引得Mickey呻吟出声 。他笑了笑，继续忙碌于用舌头将Mickey打开。他在用舌头打转和尽可能得把舌头伸到Mickey的最深处之间转换着。

过了几分钟，Mickey在他身下颤抖着，呻吟着，混乱成一团。“需要更多，”他破碎的声音恳求着。他听到了润滑剂被打开的声音，然后感到一根滑滑的手指进入了他。“操操操操操操操操，操”

Ian进行得很慢，记着他之前对Mickey的承诺，要做好充足的准备工作，即使他急切得想要进入那个性感的后穴。当Mickey感觉起来松一些了，Ian把另一根润滑的手指塞进去，一点点撑开。Mickey发出的声音已经几乎不像是人发出来的了。他肆意得哼声呻吟着，Ian能感觉他的老二在因为这歌声在滴水。

“他妈的…给…我…进…来…马上，”他要求道，还是那么霸道的受。

那是Ian所需要的全部鼓励。他飞快地咬开一包避孕套，套上自己的分身。他大方得润滑了自己，把Mickey身下的枕头抽出来，对准了Mickey的后穴。他一点一点得进入，盯着Mickey的表情确保他的接受程度。Mickey的头往后倒了下去，嘴张成了O型，随着Ian的进入。“还好吗？”Ian温柔得问，扭动着他的颧骨直到他完全坐好。

Mickey点点头，翻着白眼，只有力气说出一句“再多一点”

Ian先抽出了一半来，然后又缓缓得推了回去。他保持着一个缓慢的，小心翼翼得节奏，想要尽可能给Mickey最好的。他持续着缓慢的律动，伸出手包裹住Mickey的睾丸，“感觉棒吗？”

Mickey的前臂悬在脸部上方，他在咬他的嘴唇，他仅仅点了点头。

“要准备加快点速度了。”Ian告知道，开始以更快的节奏在他体内律动着。他还没有用全力，但是Mickey没有像他以前那样抱怨，在Ian对他太温柔的时候。他想要满足Mickey的需求，但不知道他在想些什么，鉴于Mickey的手臂挡住了他的视线。

几分钟以后，他得到了他的信号，当Mickey移动着臀部去契合着Ian的分身的深入。Ian抓住Mickey的手腕，把它们拽向床头，并按在那里，好让他能够看见他的脸。“现在要准备狠狠得操你了，”Ian通知道。Mickey舔了舔嘴唇，期待得点头。

Ian把他的顶端抽出来，然后重新进入Mickey,狠狠地。他以越来越野蛮得节奏拍打着他的臀部，一次又一次得进入Mickey. “操……太棒了”Mickey大声叫道，声音颤抖着，随着Ian坚持不懈的进入。Ian把手从Mickey的手腕上移开，一只手按在Mickey的肩膀上保持平衡，另外一只进入了他的臀部。他调整着角度，为着能触到他的前列腺。“操操操操操”Mickey尖叫出声，在他碰到了那个点并且持续碰撞着的时候。

“这感觉…太他妈…爽了，Mick”, Ian倒抽了一口气。“我干过的最棒的屁股。”他猛地撞上Mickey的嘴，把舌头伸进去，一边把他往床垫里操。“我有过的最棒的”他低声说道,伴随着Mickey在他嘴里的呻吟。

Mickey伸手下去抚摸着他律动的分身，急切得想要释放。“快了”他哼声道，然后在他感到Ian的阴茎不见了哀叫出声，“什么鬼？”他愤怒得吼道。

Ian在喘气。“把你的上衣脱掉。你会射在上面的。”

“操你妈的”Mickey气喘吁吁得说，“我会转过去射到床上的。”

“不行，我要看着你的脸。”Ian说道，把汗水从眉毛上擦掉，他还在大口得喘着气。

“他妈的闭上嘴操我，我才不在乎一件上衣呢。”Mickey抱怨道，把Ian往下拉到他身上。

Ian又停了下来，“把上衣脱掉，求你了。”他在恳求。

Mickey闭上了一秒钟眼睛，吸收这一切，然后重重得叹了口气，把汗衫脱了下来。Ian的手立刻伸向Mickey心脏的位置，手指温柔得在被潦草得书写下的他自己的名字上游走。Mickey紧紧得闭上眼睛，将脸转开，任凭Ian在他的纹身上留下轻柔的吻。

“对不起。”Ian说道，声音里溢满了感情。Mickey慢慢睁开双眼，Ian把手放在他的脸颊上，将他的脸摆正，好让自己能够深深得凝视进他的眼睛。“真他妈的对不起。”

在Mickey可以回答之前，Ian深深得进入了他，将他肺里的空气抽空。他一边摩擦着Mickey的阴茎，一边狠狠得操他，把Mickey尖叫着带上了高潮 。Mickey的屁股律动着收缩，引得红发男子喉咙里阵阵呻吟着到达了高潮。他喘着气又再说了一句“对不起”，就筋疲力尽得倒在了Mickey的胸膛上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最后关于纹身那里，我真的爆哭了


	6. Satisfied

Mickey蓦得惊醒，肾上腺素涌过身体，拳头紧握着。

“喔喔喔，淡定，”Ian暂时把嘴巴从Mickey的勃起处移开，安抚道，探过身子把Mickey的一只手打开，将两人的手指缠绕在一起，“你睡着了，就让你在你的老二醒过来前继续睡。我需要品尝你的味道。”

Mickey深吸了一口气，头向后仰，靠在枕头上，揉了揉他的眼睛，然后转过去看了看床头的钟。凌晨三点。“监狱后遗症。”Mickey嘀咕道，“不要这样叫醒我，差点儿把你那漂亮脸蛋打坏了。”

“漂亮，哈？”Ian笑着继续给他口。

“恩，”Mickey哼哼着。极美的，极好的，夺人呼吸的，所有的那些他妈的很基的形容词。他透过下睫毛看着Ian专业得工作着，“感觉很棒。”

他能够看见Ian得意的笑。“想念你的老二了。”他模糊不清得说道，嘴里含满了小Mickey. 他松开两人交缠在一起的手，把食指塞进Mickey的嘴里，“吸，要又好又湿。”

Mickey听话得把Ian的食指放在嘴里，舌头在周边游走，模仿着Ian之前的规律。没把嘴从Mickey移开，Ian把手指从他嘴里抽出来，然后滑到了呻吟着的那人的臀瓣间。“轻一点儿，还酸着呢。”Mickey喘着气说。

“突然就变成发牢骚的小婊子了，”Ian的手指慢条斯理得在Mickey的穴口玩闹着。他感受肩膀被一双有力的手翻了过来，让他背过来躺在床上，他一边尖声笑着抗议，Mickey一边爬到他身上，压住他，手指落到了Ian的屁股上。“不要不要不要，”Ian尖叫着想挣脱开Mickey,依旧笑得肆无忌惮。

“现在谁是发牢骚的小婊子啊，Gallagher？”Mickey笑道，脸上挂着大大的笑容，一边按着那个笑个不停的红发小子。

Ian抓过Mickey的两只手肘，把他拉下来正对着自己的脸，“真的真的他妈的很想你，Mick。”他承认到。Mickey向下吻住了他。他们懒散随意得亲吻着，在Mickey对于那句沉重的表白的沉默里。“躺下来。”

Mickey从Ian身上翻下来，红头发探到床边去够他几个小时前扔在那边的润滑剂。他把手指都涂满，然后继续口Mickey，他滑溜的手指小心翼翼得进入Mickey,寻找着他的前列腺。没过多久Mickey就感到他的睾丸紧了起来，胃里开始燃烧，“要射了，”他喘着气说，Ian开心得哼唱着，按压着他的前列腺，与此同时，Mickey射进了Ian的喉咙，暖暖的，咸咸的。

Ian吞咽着坐起来，用手背擦了擦乱糟糟的嘴巴，然后倾身吻住Mickey,开放而热烈，大部分是在舌吻，分享着他的味道。“太棒了。”Mickey说，在Ian拉开两人后。

“我得走了，“Ian说着爬下床，把硬着的老二塞进四角内裤，手包着安抚下来，再套上了牛仔裤。他看上去像是屁股下被点了火。他在地上找他的衣服，最后跪在地上手伸到床底下，找到了它。  
Mickey看着，扬起了眉毛，“你要变成南瓜了吗，灰姑娘？”

“差不多，”Ian坏笑道，他打开一个塑料购物袋然后朝着Mickey扔了个东西，“听说你没有这玩意儿。”

Mickey接住它，对着他手里的手机翻了个白眼，”Mandy？“他没好气得说。

“很他妈有趣的故事。”Ian笑着说道，一边把头发往后捋顺。

“随便在这儿呆到多久，房间已经付过钱了，享受这张床。”Ian提议道，俯身又在Mickey唇上种下一个吻。“我什么时候能再见到你？”Ian站直了问道。

“你不会再见到我了。”Mickey平静得陈述到，抓过柔软得像丝绸的被子盖过身子，转过身子看着Ian打了个哈欠。他闭上了眼睛。

“我不同意。”Ian嘲讽道。Mickey睁眼正好捕捉到了那绿色眼睛里的淘气。他再次闭上眼转过身。“之后见，Mick.”

Mickey听见Ian的脚步声穿过偌大的房间，然后是门被拉开的声音。“操。”他兀自叹了口气，就坠入了睡眠。

*

“现在几点？”Theo哼声问，在Ian爬上他之前睡着了的裸体上时，他很重，手到处乱摸。

“凌晨三点半，”Ian回答，“想要你。”

“真的?”Theo呼气到，Ian吻着他的脖子。

“恩，一晚上都在想，”他靠近年长那人的耳朵，性感得说，“对于我之前没操你就离开感到很不好。”

“我也在想你，”Theo说着把手伸到床头柜里，把润滑剂扔给Ian。“你真性感，宝贝，需要你的巨大的老二。”

“转过去，手和膝盖一起。“Ian命令道，不想直视他男朋友的暗灰色眼睛，内疚感在隐隐作祟。他快速准备好Theo紧致的屁股，狠狠得进入他，让年长那人尖叫出声，然后发出愉悦的哼哼声。

“嗯哼，就是那里，宝贝，我真爱你。”他呻吟着。

“我也爱你。“他说道，一遍又一遍得撞击他。

*

Mickey在中午左右醒过来，以为他是死了到了天堂里。他从来没有睡过那么舒服的床。他想要再多待几个小时，但是决定等他回家的时候他已经是要被Mandy和Ig吐槽个够了，他还不如现在就回去把事情解决了。  
一个小时后，他大步走进Milkovich的家门，看见Mandy, Iggy, 和Selena在俗气的客厅里，玩着电子游戏，吃着披萨。

“哟哟哟，”Iggy一看见他弟弟就调戏到，“看看猫带进来的是谁？”

“你应该说”橙色的”猫的。”Selena笑着斥责他，得到了一个Mickey嫌弃的眼神。

“你计划好的？”他没好气得说着，把夹克脱下来挂在了外衣柜子里。

“衬衣不错，”Mandy微笑着评论到，“比昨天晚上看起来好。没那么皱了。”

Mickey对着她比了个中指，然后抓了块披萨，躺到椅子上，“他妈的快饿死了。“

“真的？Ian把你累成那样了？“Iggy对着他弟弟坏笑着问。

“哈？“Mickey嘟哝道，装傻中。

“Mandy告诉我们你就跟蝙蝠离开地狱一样得从俱乐部走了，然后十分钟之后Ian就以头疼为理由离开了。“Selena告知他，像是知道什么一样得点着头，”听起来并不是很令人信服。“

Mickey生气得给了Mandy一个你死定了的眼神。“随便你们。没见过那个人。”他很不好意思。他也不想这样， 但他确实是。他不想让他们觉得他很软弱。昨晚上和Ian在一起就是典型的软弱。

他们都因为他的否认大笑起来，Mickey翻了个白眼。

“所以怎么样呀？”Mandy八卦道，挑眉期待得看着Mickey.

Mickey叹了口气。去他妈的。他知道他骗不了任何人。“他妈的爽翻了。”

Mandy笑了，Iggy也是，而Selena欢呼着激动地鼓掌，得到了又一个Mickey的嫌弃眼神。操。他不知道他要怎么忍受她。“他是真的真的真的很性感。”她坦白到，让Iggy很沮丧。

“你他妈有见过他吗?“Mickey迷茫得问。

“没有，但是…“她的声音在Mandy和Iggy瞪过来的眼神里小了下去。

“怎么了？”Mickey坐起来。

“操，反正他早晚都是要看到的，”Iggy对Mandy说着，把Sunday报纸扔给Mickey。

Mandy叹了口气，“不想让你伤心，Mick.”

Mickey低头看向芝加哥讲坛的第一版，然后看到了一张Ian盯着他的照片。他看起来快乐又轻松，站在一个看起来大概有45岁的人旁边，两个人都穿着合身的西装。Mickey对比他老的人没兴趣，但是他不得不承认那个人很好看，他有着古铜色的皮肤，冰灰的头发和眼睛，饱满的嘴唇，和灿烂的笑容。他比Ian高大概一辆英尺，即使隔着西装，你也能感受到那个人有一个很瘦的有肌肉的身材。Mickey扫了一眼标题，“芝加哥最佳黄金单身基佬不再：Lt. Gov. Goodwyn在他的政治之星升起时安定。”他讽刺了笑了笑，把报纸一扔，“并没有对此感到很伤心。”他向他们保证到，“就是一个彻底的分手炮。”

“好的。”Mandy犹豫得点了点头，很明显不相信她哥哥。

“Goodwyn看起来真的很基。”Iggy尝试帮忙，被Selena戳了一下。

“他也很帅，”Selena平淡得说，“Anderson Cooper那种帅或者随便什么，但是没有你性感，Mickey。”她甜甜得笑着。

Mickey用右手的拇指和食指顺过眉毛，尝试不要扇这个活泼的蠢货一耳光。相反的，他站起身，又抓了一片披萨叼在嘴巴里，然后离开了客厅，嘟囔着“要去拉个屎。“

他可以听到Selena倒抽了一口气，“他要一边吃披萨一边拉屎?“她厉声低语道。

Mickey大笑出声，想着如果他必须和她住一起，他肯定他妈的要尝试以整她来取乐。


	7. Guilty

Mickey不过出来了一个多星期，就已经见过了他的保释官，被人邀请去约会，见了法院指定的心理咨询师，并找到了一份工作。即使那份工作只是在北区的一家餐饮公司洗洗盘子打打杂活儿而已，他仍然感觉他的生活终于走上了正轨。

“听说你将要有稳定收入了？”Iggy拍着Mickey的背问道，他正站在厨房桌台旁吃着三明治。

“恩，”Mickey确认道，嘴里塞满火鸡，“周一就开始。”

“为你骄傲，伙计，”Iggy一边说，一边打开冰箱，拿出橙汁直接就着瓶子就喝了。这就是Milkovich家的方式。杯子都是蠢货才用的。

“滚开。”Mickey毫无恶意的说道。他也很为他自己骄傲。“不过我可能暂时还不能为水电费做什么贡献。有件事情要先解决了。”

“真的？”Iggy扬起眉毛，好奇得问。

“真的。”Mickey用餐巾纸擦了擦嘴，并不打算做多余的解释。

“不打算讲讲？”Iggy鼓动着，“是你先提起的。”

“这个玩意儿，”Mickey撩起汗衫将他的纹身露出来，说道，“弄掉。”

Iggy忍住笑声，“天啊，我觉得我永远不会忘记你居然真的干了件这么愚蠢的事。”他摇了摇头。

Mickey向他竖了个中指，接着态度缓和了下来，承认道，“确实不是我最值得骄傲的时刻。需要大概1100美金去把它洗掉。如果他们不能全部洗掉，我得用别的什么把它盖住，就要花更多的钱。”

“操，”Iggy感叹道，“好贵。你应该让那个Gallagher付钱，如果他没那么混蛋的话你就会把那玩意儿留着了。”

Mickey耸耸肩，“是我自己干的蠢事，不想跟他再有牵连，更他妈的不需要他的钱。”

“他男朋友的钱，”Iggy反击道，“没有他的参议员的钱包，Ian还是穷得要命。”

“是州长还是别的什么玩意儿。”Mickey纠正道，“无所谓了。他很厉害了，靠着给别人口离开了这个鬼地方。我他妈不在乎。”

“你联系过他吗，那次以后……？”Iggy问。

“没有，伙计，我告诉过你了，就最后一次了。”他并没有提起他的前男友隔两天就要给他打电话来问个好表示关心。Ian并没有再提起约炮的事情，Mickey也没有。大部分时候Mickey会告诉那个混蛋他很好，快速得汇报一下自己的近况好让Ian放过他，并尽快得找个借口挂电话。“话说回来，我明天有个约会。”

“约会？”Iggy惊讶道，“你在逗我？”

Mickey摇了摇头，“没有，兄弟。我是认真的。我告诉你你可不准笑。”

Iggy点了点头，“我会尽量的。”

“这个人是个警察，我在保释部外面抽烟的时候他过来跟我搭话。很好玩儿的一个人。并不像是那种典型的智障，但这并不能改变他是个警察的事实。”Mickey笑了笑，不敢相信他真的要和一个警察约会。“他邀请我和他一起去吃早午餐，我同意了。因为那个人真他妈的性感，但是早午餐是个什么矫情的玩意儿？到底是早餐还是午餐？”

“好吧，你自己都在笑你还不允许我笑？“，Iggy微笑着抱怨，“Mickey Milkovich真的要跟一个警察上床了。真是讽刺！“说完，两个人都发出了咯咯的笑声。

“随便了，”Mickey微笑着转移了话题，“Selena非要缠着我让我今晚上和你一起去她的酒吧。”

“来吧，这是你唯一能够让她住嘴的办法，相信我。”Iggy说。

“我他妈为什么要去看她抖胸？”Mickey问。

“因为我会负责你所有的啤酒钱？”Iggy提议道。

“啊，管他的，我去。”Mickey坏笑着让步了。

“有Iggy爸爸罩着你，谁还需要参议员呀。”Iggy玩笑着揽过他的肩膀，亲了亲他的脸颊。

“好了好了，”Mickey轻笑道，“快滚出去。”他笑着把他推开。

“有胸的周二！”Iggy欢呼着换台到游戏频道，躺倒在沙发上。

“今天是周六，蠢货。”Mickey在他旁边坐下，“把遥控器给我，那个蠢货看得我已经想打人了。”

*

“Ian，宝贝，进办公室来一下。”Theo通过内部电话唤道，Ian正从前门走进来，用绕在脖子上的毛巾擦着脸上的汗。

“我现在浑身都是汗，宝贝，跑了10英里。我得去洗澡。”Ian按着通话键说道。

“我会很快的。”Theo保证道。

“好吧，不过我会让你舔我的睾丸的。”Ian抗议着踢掉鞋袜。他走到洗衣房把毛巾，汗湿的卫衣和汗衫扔进洗衣篮，然后光着身子去了Theo的办公室。

“你可以告诉我你有客人的。”Ian抱怨道，在看见Theo的高级顾问Margaret和Sean和Theo一起坐在他的大会议桌上以后。Margaret 向他点头致意，急切得想要将视线从他的六块腹肌以及上面滴下的汗珠上移开。

“在我们离开之前，暂时别开始你们的情趣好吗，红头发？”Sean咯咯笑着，站起来和Ian握了握手。

Ian在握手时感到他的脸有些热。Theo走过来，轻吻了他发红的脸颊，“抱歉，要不你去穿件上衣？应该不需要多久。”

Ian点了点头，跑到他的房间，套上衣服，又回来加入了他们。

“所以，Ian,你知道Theodore的任期明年就要结束了，而他需要开始为他的未来努力了。”Margaret开始说道。她是个上了年纪的女人，不说废话，很严厉。“有很多很好的机会找上门来了，但是他们都需要我们进行一场大型的政治活动。”

Ian点了点头，“Theo告诉过我他可能会去竞选州长，或者是被审核成为副总统。”他牵过他男朋友的手，对他笑了笑，“我为他感到骄傲。”

“我们都是。”Sean附和道，“鉴于你是在Theo当选以后才认识他的，你还从来没有参与过这样的竞选活动，Ian。他们很残忍。对家会去挖任何他们可能挖到的料并将它们曝光。”

Ian不安得在座位上动了动，Theo捏了捏他的手以示安抚。他知道这意味着什么。“没事的，亲爱的。”Theo低声说道。

“现在，Theodore说你有一个……多彩的过去。”Margaret清了清嗓子。“他没有向我们提供过多的细节，但是我们需要你告诉我们你从过去到现在的生活里一切有可能被认为是不好的或者是有争议的事情。”

“并且请你尽可能得细致一点，Ian,这样我们好知道我们要应付的是什么。”Sean补充道，他们都看着他，笔拿在手里，笔记本在桌子上等着他们来写。

“操，你们有多少时间？”Ian发出一道讥讽的笑声，将手从他男朋友手里抽出来，“你说过这会很快的，Theo.”

“就尽可能得分享。我们总是可以再安排一次会议的，如果你不想在今天分享所有事情的话。”Theo安抚道。

Ian叹了口气，“真的?”他点了点头，“那我就从最精彩的部分讲起，再讲以前的吧。我17岁的时候用我哥哥的身份证参了军，因为被误会为想要偷直升机而惹上了麻烦，最后逃走了。”顾问的嘴巴已经大张开了。“恩，当过脱衣舞男，为了钱吸过鸡巴，拍过可能能被找出来的黄片，不过我希望你们能够处理它们，因为我猜想那个画质应该不会很好……”Ian能够感到眼泪在他的眼眶里打转。

“你不用再继续了，宝贝，我们可以下次再说。”Theo摸着Ian的脖子安慰道。

“一个色情影片，恩。”Margaret点着头，明显被这些信息震惊了。

“你有那个制片人的联系方式吗？”Sean问道。

“没有，”Ian轻声说着，“还要我继续吗？”

“还有？”Margaret睁大眼睛惊讶得说，换来了Theo愤怒的眼神。

“你不想说就不用继续，Ian，你做得很好了。”Theo安慰着。

“被诊断为躁郁症，绑架了我前男友的孩子，虽然我不是故意的，我不知道。在某个精神病院里待过一阵子。”他叹了口气，“被军方警官逮捕了。”

两位顾问疯狂得在纸上写着什么。“还有吗，Ian?” Sean问。Ian可以感受到那个人眼里的同情。这让他很愤怒。

“我还没讲到我那操蛋的家庭呢。”Ian愤愤得说。

“你今天已经说得够多了。”Theo向他保证道，“你要不去洗个澡放松一下。”

“这样你们就能够等我离开以后立刻一起讨论我是一个多么大的累赘了吗？“Ian从桌前站起来愤怒得问道。

Theo忙和他一起站了起来，手抱住他的腰。Ian逼迫自己留在这里。若是从前他一定会逃走，但是他现在不想这样了。他想要坚强一点。

“我不否认他确实是一个累赘。”Sean诚恳得说道，劲直得对上Theo的眼睛，就好像Ian并没有站在这里一样。

“现在先不要说这些。”Theo警告道，手指对着Sean。

“我怀疑这种级别的损失控制甚至是没有可能做到的，”Margaret承认道，“说实话我很吃惊至今为止还没有把这些事情抖出来。”

“不可能？”Theo吼道。Ian很少看见他男朋友不淡定的样子。他通常很会控制自己的脾气。Ian在这段感情里才是那个不理智的人。“没有什么是不可能的，他妈的给我雇佣市场上最好的团队。”

“我得走了。”Ian的声音有些抖，眼泪开始从眼眶里掉下来。“我不能再呆在这里了。”

“我跟你一起。”Theo提议道，“你想去哪里都行。”

Ian摇头，“不。”他看着那两位顾问，并为他们感到同情。他知道他很让他们为难，因为他那糟糕的过去。还有糟糕的现在。他转过去看着Theo，说，“我明天会回家的。我保证。我要去看一看Lip.”

Theo点了点头，“向我发誓你明天会回家，Ian。”Ian可以看见Theo眼底的恐惧。他原来也闹过失踪。几天，几周都有。狂躁的时候，不狂躁的时候。他知道他不值得被信任。他理解那种恐惧。

“我明天会回家的。”Ian保证道，手背擦了擦脸上的泪水。Ian不知道他说的是不是真话。他希望是的。  
*

洗完澡以后，Ian将手机拿在手里把玩着，知道他不应该这样做。这对他们任何一个人都不公平，可是Ian需要一个真正懂他的人。

Mickey仍然懂他，即使过去了这么多年。他既是那个叫做Ian Gallagher的人制造的那场毁灭的见证人，也是受害者。

有时候Ian觉得他真的是火做的，将自己周围的一切都烧掉，再燃烧自己。他不想毁掉Theo的事业，但他光是存在着就已经在灼烧着地球了。他看见了顾问眼里的担忧，就像他们看见了Ian眼里的绝望一样，可是他们不知道。他比他们想象得还有糟糕。他叹了口气，准备好了引火上身，按下了呼叫键。

电话在他听见那声熟悉的“what”是被接通。

“你现在穿的是什么？”Ian低声问道，声音有些沙哑，又带着些许玩味。

“滚你丫的，Gallagher.你要干嘛？”Mickey没好气得说，好像Ian是这个世界上最烦人的事情一样。

“你晚上有事吗？”

“有。”

“哦？”Ian惊讶得说，“你要干嘛？”

“和Iggy一起去他女朋友的酒吧。”

“在哪里？”

“南区的某个垃圾堆。”

“我去那里找你。”Ian决定道，“叫什么名字？”

“我可没有邀请你。”Mickey说。

“拜托了，Mick, 会很好玩儿的。”Ian提议道，“别跟好玩儿过不去呀。”

“你和我对好玩儿的定义不一样。”Mickey鼻子一哼。

Ian笑了，他知道他成功了。“好吧，我知道那不是真的。名字？”

“名字就是你去死吧。”

“听起来像是那里有很多有趣的模特。”Ian玩笑道。他凑近浴室的镜子，研究着他的毛孔，并静静得等待着。紧接着是一段长达三十秒的沉重的空白，他没有尝试打断它，他从来不提前打断沉默。

Mickey愤愤得说，“你他妈真的太不可理喻了，你知道吗？”

Ian恩了一声表示赞同，没说话，只是恩。

“好吧，Candyland， Wallace那里。”Mickey叹了口气，屈服了。

“真棒！”

“操你妈的，”Mickey笑道，“不知道你为什么要来一个不欢迎你的地方，你这个执着的混蛋。”

“几点?“Ian无视了Mickey的不满，一边擦着头发一边问道。

“我他妈怎么知道？八点？九点？十点？“

“好的，到时候见。”Ian说完便挂掉了电话，在Mickey可以抗议之前。


	8. Dysfunctional

Candyland比Mickey想象的还要脏乱差，鉴于他原本已经设想这里会是一个完完全全的垃圾堆了，情况是真的很糟糕。这里就是像个狭小的盒子一样，塞了大概二十张方桌，一个吧台，还有一个摇摇晃晃的老旧舞台，中央立着根显然是从某个地方移过来的钢管。音响设备带着杂音， 舞台上方挂着一个最基础的灯光设备，变换着颜色。空气里弥漫着廉价的古龙水和发霉的味道。

Mickey很好奇Selena是如何能够赚钱的。今天是星期六晚上，整个酒吧只有10位顾客坐在座位上看着舞台中央那个旋转着的脱光了的金发舞娘。和那个脱衣舞娘一样，客人们都看上去很粗俗，疲惫不堪，时运不济。好吧，除了Ian。他坐在离舞台最远的桌子旁，灰色的帽子遮住了他的大部分头发，小口得喝着啤酒，同时把玩着手机。

“这就是你说的没跟那个人联系过，哈？”Iggy嘲笑道，在看见那个红头发以后。

Mickey哼了一声，举起双臂表示他也不知道Ian到底想要干嘛。事实上就是，他确实不知道。他原本希望Ian不要出现，但他知道这样的想法很愚蠢，鉴于那个蠢货自从他回来以后就表现得好像两个人之间的关系从未破裂过一样。

“你现在算是他的情夫了？”Iggy讽刺道，“不要让他把你搞得跟个娘们一样，伙计。”当Iggy看到Mickey变僵硬的表情和紧握的拳头后，立马举起双手表示投降，并快速跑向吧台，知道他如果留下就会有麻烦。

“操他妈的。”Mickey的手指揉了揉额头。他知道这看起来像什么，但并不是那样的。他用了八年的时间训练自己忘记Ian，他也是打算这么做的。当然，他确实因为又和他滚到床上去了而把一切都搞砸了，但是他当时真的很饥渴而Ian又很容易。他们之间的性吸引力永远都是令人上瘾的。但就只是那样的，对吧？Iggy不能够因为一个被关了那么多年的人想要好好得干上一场而责怪他。

“嘿，”Mickey说着，一边在桌旁坐了下来。他现在见到Ian依然觉得很别扭。他用了那么多年脑子里除了想他没有别的，又用了好多年来尝试忘记他。而此时此刻，他就这样坐在他面前。他想知道这样的情景是否好会看起来不那么离奇。

“嘿，”Ian给了他一个灿烂的微笑，“你看起来很帅。”

“滚你丫的，”Mickey扫了Ian一眼，然后看向了舞台上的那个女人，假装对她的舞动很有兴趣的样子。他的视线又快速得扫回Ian，感受着他的手臂看上去有多么得性感。操他妈的他看起来真好看。他总是那样。Mickey忍住了发出任何评论，并不想要给那个自大的混蛋带去任何的满足感。然而他不需要说什么。Ian逮住了他的两次偷看，于是笑得更开心了。

“你是觉得你足够厉害了吗，在你对Mick做了那么多混账事以后还敢到Milkovich家的地盘上来，Gallagher？”Iggy的声音怒冲冲得响起，他正朝着桌子走过来。Mickey突然觉得他不应该告诉他Ian有可能会来的消息。呃，管他的。Ian的笑容很快就消失了。“我知道Mandy原谅了你干的那些破事，但她是唯一一个，请相信这一点。”他递给Mickey一瓶啤酒，并在Ian对面坐下，猛灌了一口酒，眼睛愤怒得盯着Ian。

“恩，我想着应该还好，鉴于Joey和Colin都还被关在监狱里呢。”Ian回击道，“看上去挺安全的。”

“你觉得我就不能收拾你，小婊子？”

Mickey哼笑了一声。Iggy才不可能干倒Ian。那人看起来很友好，其实是头野兽。Mickey跟他打过足够的架来得到这个结论。他觉得他哥哥的愤怒和保护欲在某种程度上很令他欣慰。Mickey能够照顾好他自己，但他这些年也意识到了有时候是可以依靠别人的。也许是那些监狱里的心理咨询起了作用，但他现在想要和以前不一样。他想要变得更加坦诚，不再那么害怕别人的想法。Terry已经死了，Mickey完全可以好好活下去。

“我知道你不会的。”Ian很直白得回答道，丝毫不把Iggy放在眼里。Ian不怕打架，他甚至有点想和别人产生冲突，发泄一下子心里的暴躁。他的手无意识得垂到桌子下，触摸到Mickey的膝盖，Mickey立马移开了。但Ian把他的腿掰了回来，又把手放了上去。Mickey狠狠得瞪了他一眼，但他对在桌子下打架没什么兴趣，也就没有再动了。

“是吗？”Iggy往前倾了倾，这要开始变成闹剧了。

“淡定，”Mickey忍不住笑了，“这他妈不关你的事，我能解决好，行吗？”

Iggy愤愤得坐了回去，双手抱在胸前。

“拜托，Iggy，我们之前没必要变成这样。让我给你一个求和礼物。”他用空着的那只手拍了拍大腿，“跟我去趟厕所。”

“我不想要你的鸡 | 巴，Gallagher。”Iggy不屑得说，一脸嫌弃。

“好像我他妈会给你一样，混蛋。”Ian站起来，朝着后面走廊的厕所走去，并示意Iggy跟上。“走吧，是好东西。”Iggy站起来跟上了他，鉴于他并不是一个会拒绝派对邀约的人。

他立刻被Mickey抓住手臂，拉 下来正对上他的脸，“嘿，看着我，”Mickey的声音很低，很严肃。“你再跟我说那样的混账话，关于娘们的话，我就回监狱去，你明白了？我不是个娘们，从来都不是。如果有必要，我会亲自提醒你的。”

Iggy点了点头，快速跟上了Ian。

“你经常干那种事？”Mickey在几分钟后Ian回来的时候问道，Iggy路过了他们的桌子但是决定往吧台去了。他坐在高脚凳上兴奋得跟酒保讲着话。

“有点儿吧。”Ian承认道，“不过只有一点点，你上次很不待见我那样。”Mickey点了点头。Ian的眼睛并不像上周那样狂野。

“我记得。”Mickey盯着他的第二瓶啤酒上的标签说道，“那玩意儿跟你的药混着肯定不好。你还在吃药吗？”他很恼火他甚至还在意这些玩意儿。正在被毁掉的是Ian的人生。但是习惯很难改掉。让他不去关心那个混蛋很难，即使他的内心在尖叫着抗议。

“我在吃。”Ian很快回答，“只是……”他的声音减弱了，“我们现在能不谈这个吗？”Ian的语气里没有不耐烦，只有悲伤。  
Mickey耸耸肩，表现得像是无所谓一样，但如果要他说实话，他是在意的。Ian也知道，因为他别扭得清了清嗓子，干了他手里的那瓶啤酒。

“还要吗？”他问Mickey。

“好啊，”他看着Ian离开桌子，咽下当他想到Ian还在吃躁郁症的药，同时又在嗑药喝酒时喉咙里泛起的酸意。八年前，他一直在和护士和心理医师周旋，想要让Ian重回正轨。当时没有成功，所以他现在他妈的一定不会再去充当那个角色了，鉴于他们已经分手了。讽刺的是，Mickey刚从监狱里出来，而他看上去生活比Ian还要正常。这让他感到又得意又郁闷。

Ian坐了回来，放了瓶啤酒在Mickey面前。他们又聊了些无关紧要的事情，时不时得对舞者做出些评价，并嘲笑一下正坐在台下对着Selena欢呼的Iggy。他哥哥似乎铁了心要无视他们这桌，大概是因为Mickey那不太隐晦的威胁或者是想要回避Ian，不管什么原因Mickey其实也不是很在意。

“这个地方太压抑了。”Ian伸了个懒腰感叹道。Mickey在想这会不会是造成他脑海里那些奇奇怪怪的想法的原因。这里本身的整个氛围就非常的低沉，昏暗，抑郁。尽管Ian整晚上都在微笑，Mickey仍然能够感知到他有一点沮丧，“要去抽根烟吗？”

“可以。”Mickey点头。

他们从俱乐部里出来，靠在古老的砖墙上，Ian将烟叼在嘴里点燃，又送到了Mickey嘴里。Mickey哼声表示感谢，再看着Ian又给他自己点烟。外面有些冷，可是Mickey却因为那三瓶啤酒觉得有些暖和。他一直不是喝酒容易上头的那种，但是这么多年没喝酒了，他很容易喝一点就会晕乎乎的。他意识到了过去的空气是多么稀薄，他再也不会把自由当做理所当然的事情了。一阵震动声将他从他自己的世界里拉了出来。

“你的电话从我到这里开始就没停止过响声。”Mickey评价道，余光看着Ian。

“我知道。”Ian说着把手机从口袋里拿出来，他扫了一眼，翻了个白眼，叹了口气。

Mickey暗暗得越过他的肩膀看向屏幕上的信息。

——宝贝，如果你不想给我打电话，至少让我知道你好好的，不然我就要报警了。——

“我得……”Ian举起手机解释道，Mickey示意他继续，看向了别处。

Mickey一点也不嫉妒Ian的男朋友，他能够明白那个人现在所受的煎熬。他太明白那种从背后蔓延到整个胸腔都紧张的恐慌了。他也曾经处在电话的另一头，请求着，劝说着，哭泣着。他曾呼唤过“我爱你”和“求你了，回家吧。”

“我告诉过你我明天会回来了，别他妈报警。”Ian恶狠狠得低语道。Mickey继续抽着烟，一边听着Ian打电话，他能隐约听到电话那头的声音，即使很微弱。“我知道你在担心。”“我很好。”“不，我没有生气。”“明天。”——我爱你——Ian没有立刻回答。Mickey能够感到他胸腔里的沉重感，在他等着Ian的回答的时候。他不想要他第一次听Ian说我爱你是在他跟另一个男人对话的时候。即使他已经向前看了，这仍然不是他能够承受得住的。他下意识得屏住呼吸，并在听到Ian说“好的，明天见。”时深深的呼了口气。

“抱歉。”Ian关掉手机，塞进口袋里。他向Mickey靠近，抬头凝视着星空，“今晚上能看见点儿星星，是吧？”

“你会闹失踪？”Mickey问道，并不打算让Ian转移话题。

Ian耸耸肩，“有很多糟心事。”他仍然望着星空，不敢看向Mickey的眼睛，害怕看到他知道他眼里会有的不认同。

“嗯哼，比如？”

“不是很想谈论这个。”Ian叹了口气，眼睛看向了Mickey。

“看上去这是你对于很多事情的回答。”Mickey评价道。他咬着嘴唇，挣扎着要不要走到那一步，然后决定干脆一蹴而就。他很乐意去戳一戳那只熊。“你过得不好，Ian。”

“你他妈怎么知道我过得怎么样了，Mickey？”Ian辩驳道，站直了身体体现出他的身高优势，“这么多年你都不在……”

Mickey讽刺得笑道，“要打我吗，Gallagher?就因为我指出了那么显然的事情？可卡因，喝酒，乱性，逃跑。这些玩意儿我以前都见过，朋友。不需要有多聪明也能看出来你整个人糟糕透了，失衡了。”

Ian的呼吸开始急促起来，脸开始变红。Mickey也记得这个部分，否定，愤怒。

“他妈的淡定点儿，tough guy。”Mickey手放到他的肩膀上劝说道。他将烟头扔掉，另一只手伸过去拿掉了Ian的帽子，手指拂过他的红头发。他知道怎样安抚他。知道怎样让他冷静。Ian的呼吸在他的抚摸下逐渐平缓，他的面部表情柔软下来，“我他妈的还是会担心你那些破事，好吗？我也不想，但我确实会。习惯了。”

Ian也扔掉了烟头，靠得更近了些。“Mick。”Ian低语道，Mickey转过头看向停车场，想要避免看见他的表情因为他知道如果他看了会发生什么。“Mickey……”Ian现在的声音变得有些动听而甜蜜，“Mickey，看着我。”Mickey转过头看向他，很努力得想要表现得厌烦，兴致缺缺，或者恶狠狠的，可是他任何一样都做不到。Ian将双手抵在同Mickey的耳朵一般高度的墙上，轻柔得吻上了那个黑发男人的唇。这个吻纯洁而温柔，两人的嘴微微张开，正好够亲吻到彼此的唇瓣，和舌尖的触碰。Ian将脸抬起来，看上去有些痴迷和沉醉，“我不想要你担心。”

“我也希望我不这样。”Mickey小声得承认。这他妈是事实，可是看见Ian让他又回到了从前。让他又回到了他想要遗弃的，他以为已经被他远远抛下的那个角色里。

“你知道我需要的是什么。”Ian凑近Mickey的耳朵，低声请求道，“求你了，帮帮我好吗？  
我太需要它了。“ Mickey知道他在要求什么，想要的是什么。他用一只手就能数完Ian要求他那么干的次数。

“去找你的男朋友，Ian。”Mickey温柔得提议道，“你这样出轨他妈的是不对的。”

“他不会，从来都不。”Ian现在凝视着Mickey，他的眼睛在乞求着，“我需要你。求你了，Mick。”

Mickey叹了口气，“你他妈真的不可理喻，Gallagher。”如果Ian都不准备担心他的男朋友，那他为什么要瞎操心。

Ian又在Mickey唇上留下一个轻柔的吻，然后直起身把手机重新打开，“我叫辆Uber。”

他正在捣鼓软件的时候，突然听见了响亮的一声，”Ian Goowyn!”一个身材魁梧的男人摇摇晃晃得向他们走过来，圆圆的脸上带着大大的笑容。“你是Ian Goowyn,是吗？”他向Ian伸出手。Mickey往后退了退，看着两个人握手，他的眉毛扬起，一副看热闹的表情。

“呃，不是Goowyn，是Gallagher。”Ian一边握手一边说。

“啊，我的错。等我告诉我老婆，她会激动疯的。她和她的那些闺蜜们都在讨论着这对Mississippi里最可爱的情侣。”他激动得解释道。Ian尴尬得笑了笑，他已经习惯被认出来了，不过从来没有遇到过这么热情的。“你这种基佬在这种垃圾酒吧干什么？”他看到Mickey瞪了他一眼，又感受到了Ian不舒服的扭动，忙说，“我不是指基佬不好的意思你知道吧？爱情就是爱情。”

Ian给了他一个浅笑，“和朋友一起来的。”他礼貌得回复。

“他妈的太棒了。听着，我能跟你合张影吗？不然我老婆不会相信我的。”他说着把手机递给了Mickey。Mickey笑了笑，觉得这真是太荒谬了，Ian站在那个男人旁边看上去很痛苦，但是很努力得挤出了一个笑容。

“好的，说茄子。”Mickey坏笑着说道。他把手机还给那个人，他接了回去，紧接着给了Ian一个最不令人舒服的拥抱。

“我们待会儿里面见，好吗？我请你们喝啤酒。”

Ian和Mickey都对他轻轻点了点头，目送他进了Candyland。“赶紧离开这里吧。”Ian笑着把手指滑进Mickey的皮带扣里，将他拉近怀里又送上了再一个亲吻。


	9. Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *作者有话说：本章节含有非常暴力的性爱，甚至会在某些时刻感觉像是强奸。还会有身体上的虐待和语言的侮辱，羞辱性的用语和血。  
> 如果不能接受这些，请跳过中间部分。不影响理解之后的故事情节，尽管我认为这对于解释Ian的精神状况很重要。
> 
> *BTW这里有逆攻受，所以请大家合理避雷

Ian在Uber开往Carlton酒店的一路上都一直在对Mickey动手动脚。Mickey整个人尽可能得缩向窗口，努力躲开那个饥渴的红毛。Ian整个人基本上已经挂在他身上了，磨蹭着他的大腿，亲吻着他的脖子，吮吸着他的耳朵，像是要变成他身上的第二层皮肤一样。当他还在监狱里的时候，Mickey向自己保证过他绝对不会再躲躲藏藏了，但并不代表这种在公共场合示爱的行为是他的风格。他紧张得看向司机，那人正透过后视镜冲着他坏笑着。

“好了好了，”Mickey对Ian厉声低语道，轻轻得推了他一下让他退回去。他立马又蹭了回来。

“不行，”Ian喘息着，眼里全是欲望，“需要你。”他又往Mickey的耳朵靠近了些，“想要品尝你的味道，不要对我手下留情，Mick, 狠狠得操我，让我流血，我需要这样。”

Mickey张开嘴想要说什么，却什么也没有说。相反得，他将视线移回车窗上，任由Ian像个要命的水蛭一样继续在他的耳边性感得低语着，并一边在他脖子上种下一个个吻。

Mickey知道Ian想要的是什么，需要的是什么。他曾经也有几次对他做过那样的事，都是在他生病以后，在他尝试脱离狂躁状态的时候。它们通常都发生在某个火药味很浓的时刻，当他们已经在尖叫，争吵，拳头相向，眼泪在眼里打转，互相说着那些比拳头还让人难受的言语的时候。Mickey只是已经回不去那个时候的状态了。当然，他仍然有很多对Ian的怨气，但他把大部分都发泄在监狱里了。他已经学会了怎么应付那些情绪，也放下了很大一部分，他已经没有那么投入了。

Ian在渴求惩罚，寻找着能够弥补他数项罪恶的方法。他需要身体上的疼痛来带走情感上的极度痛苦，让他感觉他是在那里的，在他的身体里，而不是被困在他那饱受折磨的脑子里，做一个除了他的思想以外的别的什么的囚徒。他需要感觉被囚禁，被控制，被拥有。

车正缓缓在酒店楼下停住，Ian身体里的某样东西突然抽风了。就好像是他知道Mickey需要感受到愤怒，接下来的一切才有可能发生一样，因为他接下来干的事情立刻让Mickey发怒了。

“想知道谁是下面那个吗？“Ian大声得问那个司机，明显是在引诱野兽出动。

司机尴尬得笑了笑，将车停住。Mickey快速得弹起身体，将Ian狠狠按在另一边的车窗上。

“就是这个小婊子。”Ian嘴角带着极其欠揍的坏笑，手伸过去捏住Mickey的脸颊，“我操他操得可爽了， 他可他妈的爱死我了，求着我想要更多。”他将Mickey的脸拉到离自己不过几厘米的距离，“你他妈的爱死了，是吧？我的听话的小婊子。”

司机和Mickey的脸都黑了下来。Mickey又将Ian推开了，这次用力很狠，Ian的头撞到了车窗上。Mickey猛得打开车门，怒冲冲得走进酒店，将指关节捏得咔咔作响，在酒店回廊上一边走一边摇头，酒店很空，节省了很多Mickey对别人点头致意的时间。他想要他妈的弄死他。他听见Ian从后面追上来的声音，于是他又朝电梯那里走得更快了一些。

电梯门在他们身后一关上，Mickey就抓住Ian的脖子，狠狠得将他摔到墙上，怒火给他本来就很强壮的肌肉又增添了几分力量。“你他妈的完了。”他低吼道，蓝眼睛眯起来瞪着那双恐慌的绿眼睛。

他们来到顶楼的豪华套房，Ian把钥匙在感应器前晃了一下，手有一些抖。他应该感到他妈的害怕的。Mickey跟在Ian后面进了房间，一边把身上的夹克甩掉。愤怒在他的血管里疯狂得涌动着，比血液还要汹涌。他用手指掐了掐眉心，尝试平静一下他的心跳。并没有用。下一秒他听见的响声，便是自己的拳头打在Ian的下巴上的声音，那个高一点儿男人瞬间被打倒在地。他爬到他的前男友的身上，右手抓住Ian的脸，“现在谁他妈才是小婊子啊，你他妈个变态？”他嘲讽道，故意生气得朝Ian脸上吐了口唾沫。

Ian从Mickey身下挣脱出来，用衣袖擦了擦脸，然后就把外套脱了下来。在他将外套扔到一旁的时候， 他看见军绿色的布料上现在已经染上了一丝血迹。他摸了摸嘴唇，手放回来的时候上面沾满了红色。他感到眼泪在眼眶里打转。Mickey站了起来，俯视着那个还坐在地上的人。“全部脱掉。”Mickey命令道，看着Ian慢慢将衣服一层层脱掉直到全裸，静静得在那里等着他。“看看你，”Mickey摇了摇头，对着面前这个样子的Ian讥讽得笑了，“真他妈是个荡妇。”

Mickey很快得把裤子解开来，将内裤拉下来把老二弄了出来，他喜欢这种自己穿着衣服而Ian的身体全部裸露在外赋予他的掌控力，“好好得给我吸，小婊子。”

Ian将那半硬的分身含进嘴里，开始慢慢得用舌头挑弄龟头。他的舌头从上往下走，在尖端处打着转，他的嘴唇留下了一串血的痕迹。Mickey看到以后打了个寒颤，有些被自己和Ian恶心到了，但又他妈的很大程度得被激发了性欲。他现在已经完全硬了，Ian的手正把弄着他的分身，一边套弄着，一边贪婪得吮吸着小Mickey。

“把手给我。”Mickey命令道，单手抓住Ian两只手腕，举过Ian的头顶，让他不能用手。“现在，给我深喉。”Mickey狠狠得向前推进，Ian一点点吞了进去。他能够感觉到他老二的顶端快要抵到Ian喉咙的尽头了，但是红毛还在乖顺得吞咽，压抑着呕吐感，不敢抱怨。Mickey垂下他空着的那只手抓住Ian的头，引导着他吞吐着他现在已经在喷泄的分身。Ian在尝到味道后发出了一声呻吟，导致Mickey笑出了声，“他妈的小婊子。”

Ian含着Mickey的老二呜咽着，想要挣脱出男人的强劲的控制，Mickey往下看着Ian肿胀的分身，愤怒，满脸通红，渴望着触摸。他啧啧了两声，摇了摇头，“不行。你觉得你表现得很好？值得奖励？”

Mickey还在Ian的嘴里硬着，红头发摇头表示没有，望向Mickey的眼里充满敬畏。

“你含着我的老二在我身下的样子确实很好看，Gallagher。”Mickey喘息着，他的膝盖开始有些发软，鉴于Ian正像个专业人员一样在取悦着他的老二。这个小小的夸奖让Ian开始更加卖力得吮吸，近乎绝望得渴求着奖励与原谅。

“操操操操。”他发出很长的一声喘息，放开了Ian的手腕，好腾出手按揉额头，想要让自己从刚刚的感官盛宴中冷静下来。Mickey往下扫了一眼，正好看见Ian的手立刻就伸向了他自己的分身，于是Mickey马上把他的手打开，“恩，你想得美。给我起来。”Ian把小Mickey一口吐出来，就着Mickey拉扯他头发的手站了起来，他的嘴唇红得和凝结在他嘴巴旁边的血迹一样。他看上去很漂亮，光是这么看着他Mickey都觉得自己要嗨了，“自己滚到床上去。”

“你会帮我扩张吗？”Ian温顺得问道，“你给我扩张得可好了。我做不到像你那样。”

Mickey嘲讽得笑了，对着房间的墙壁大叫道，“这个人真的不可理喻。他妈的给我爬到床上去，别他妈再问我这种愚蠢的问题。”

Ian走进卧室，躺到床上，脑袋靠在枕头上，腿在身前打开。他伸手去够在他出发去Candyland前甩在这里的润滑剂。狂妄自大的混蛋。

“趴着跪下，”Mickey随口命令道，踢掉鞋袜就爬上了床。

“这个姿势对于我来说真的很难，”Ian一边抱怨着，一边照做了。

“是吗？那你给‘谁他妈在乎’打个电话，然后告诉他们去。”他在Ian身后弯下膝盖，左手伸进Ian的左边臀瓣，给他留了空间让他自己用右手给自己做扩张。他看着Ian长长的手指在他几乎没被操过的紧致的洞里进进出出，看了大概有一分钟的样子。Ian侧过脸躺在床垫上，方便他可以回头看着Mickey，知道看着那个人的脸会让这一切更加轻松一些。

Mickey加重了他在Ian身上的力道，探过身子去咬他的唇瓣，狠狠地，让Ian痛得叫出了声。他看着自己的杰作，对着那个明显凹陷下去的印记露出了微笑。他又回到那个刚刚咬过的地方，再次咬住了它，比上一次还要狠。Ian发出了一声惨叫，然后Mickey便移开了。他揉了揉那个地方，反复揉捏着，一想到他的印记会在那里停留好多天，他便感到自己的分身开始胀痛，甚至更硬了。他张开手，开始按摩Ian的唇瓣，让Ian的呻吟更加频繁，并逐渐软化了下来，Mickey检查了一下他的后穴的情况，说道，“再加一根。”

Ian抽出手指，又去够润滑剂，抹满了两根手指以后，将它们缓缓推了进去，伴随着一声痛呼。Mickey抬起手，举到很高的地方，蓄满了足够多的力量，狠狠得往Ian的屁股上扇了一巴掌，立刻便在他苍白的皮肤上留下了鲜红的印记。Ian保持着跪姿，狠狠得咬住自己的手臂来转移痛感，Mickey随即又抬起手，在同一个地方再狠狠得扇了一巴掌。

“操。”Ian骂道，手指从后穴滑出，双手滑到头部，将脸埋了进去。

Mickey把手从Ian屁股那里移开，弯下身去舔他刚刚留下的印记。他抓过润滑剂，抹满三根手指，伸进了Ian的后穴，检查他准备得怎么样了。Ian推了他一下，臀部饥渴得颤抖着。“很不错。”Mickey嘟囔道，并急切得脱掉了裤子。Ian回过头看着他，脸上全是兴奋与饥渴。

Mickey想到他的计划，坏笑着，伸手去拿避孕套，很惊讶得发现竟然是黑色包装，而不是普通的金色。这一切都是事先准备好的。Mickey脸上傲慢的笑容在他发现Ian把他的超大号换成的普通装以后便消失了。“操你妈的混蛋。”

“我想要合适一点。”Ian慢吞吞得说着，鼓足力气发出了一声轻笑。

“嗯哼。”Mickey哼哼着套上了避孕套，接着很大方得给自己抹润滑剂。“我倒要看看你一分钟以后还笑不笑得出来，tough guy. 我要来好好得操你了。”

Ian伸长脖子往身后看，在他看到Mickey对准了他的后穴的时候，呼吸停滞了半拍。他缓缓得进入，一寸一寸，让Ian慢慢适应他。他准备把他给操成两半，但是他并不想在这个过程中就把这个人给撕碎了。Ian屏住呼吸，手紧紧得抓住被子，紧到整个关节发白得不正常，“呼气，Ian，”Mickey哑着嗓子说道，震惊于Ian带给他的感觉有多么棒和温暖。Ian深吸了一口气，在Mickey抽身时缓缓吐了出来。

“操。”Ian大声叫道，开始在Mickey身下扭动，引得他立刻双手稳稳得抓住了Ian的臀部。

“肩膀放松下去。”Mickey命令道，双手仍然紧抓着Ian。Ian听话得把手臂往前伸开来，脸部深埋进床垫。Mickey站起来，让Ian的身体整个斜过来，缓缓得进入了Ian，并逐渐加大他的速度和深度。Mickey再次加快了频率，并以大到近乎荒唐得力量冲撞着他，房间里回荡着Ian压抑的呻吟声。

Mickey进入得太他妈深了，深到他觉得自己的睾丸很有节奏得扇在Ian的臀瓣上的韵律。他的节奏很是凶残，即使是对于像他自己那样有经验的受来讲。Ian在Mickey身下已经快要分崩离析了，他正疯狂得想要逃离开来，但是那个深色头发的男子抓过他的屁股就把他拉了回来，每一次的拉扯都很无情残酷，“还笑得出来吗？”Mickey冷笑着，往他没扇过的那一边重重得打了一巴掌。

Ian发出了一声几乎不像是人声的惨叫，疯狂得摇头说不，想要从他正在承受的尚未完成的惩罚中解脱。Mickey稍微缓下了缓节奏，看着眼泪在红毛脸上流下来，他侧过脸躺在床上，尝试着缓过气来。他就那么在他体内停了一分钟，一动不动，等他恢复过来。当Mickey快速得抽出来的时候，Ian对他的离开发出了抗议，。“这才是我那个饥渴的小婊子，”Mickey说着抓过Ian翻了个身，他的背部狠狠得撞在了床板上。

Ian被撕裂的身体比果冻还要松软，他任由Mickey给他重新换了个体位，把枕头都扔到了床下，让Ian的身体直接贴着木头做的床板，整个人基本上对半弯曲了。Mickey把Ian的腿交缠在身前，顶住胸部，脚踝放在膝盖上来，“差不多要结束了。”Mickey深吸了一口气，重新闯进了Ian的后穴。

Ian倒抽了一口凉气，双眼紧闭，任由Mickey在他体内横冲直撞，Ian疯狂得想要去摸自己的分身，可是这个角度不对，他不能够好好得用手给自己释放，“他妈的快把整个老二给我吞进去。”Mickey咆哮道，而他每在Ian体内抽插一次，Ian的头就往床板上撞一次。

Ian手指深深得掐进Mickey的肩膀，他的绿眼睛现在睁开了，由于里面不断涌出的眼泪，显得比以往任何时候都要明亮。Mickey继续在他体内冲撞着，好像过了几个小时一样，实际上可能就十几分钟，“吻我。”Ian用嘶哑的声音恳求道，身体颤抖着。

Mickey翻了个白眼，彻底从Ian体内抽了出来。Ian在Mickey将避孕套褪下并将它们扔在Ian的腿上的时候，哭着表示了抗议。“吻我。”Mickey说着便将Ian的头往前按，好让他的嘴巴服从得含住Mickey的整个分身，他仿佛已经在他身下昏死过去了，却还是接受了小Mickey。Mickey对于Ian缓慢的频率表达了不满，并开始狠狠得操他的脸。Ian没有尝试忍住他的干呕，Mickey也没有因为那些声音而停下来。

当Mickey感到他的睾丸开始紧绷，他的腹部开始了那种熟悉的灼烧感时，他呻吟着从Ian的嘴里退出来，射了红毛一脸的白浊。他喘了大概有一分钟的样子，低头看见Ian满脸都是他的精液。他抓过Ian的手，举到他面前，把所有的手指都按了下去，只剩下中指，然后对他说，“把你自己清理干净。”Ian试着用手指扫过整张脸清理那些白浊，再将手指舔干净，反复了几次，勉强把自己收拾得干净点了。

“自己把自己解决了。”Mickey命令道，整个人往后躺下，扬了扬眉毛，看向Ian的眼里满是情欲。

Ian把手移到他那被忽视已久的，胀痛着的勃起处，然后开始慢慢得抽动，他鲜红的嘴唇张开成一个O型，没过多久他便射了出来，喉咙里发出了一声低吟。他整个身体崩溃得倒下来，看上去整个人都破碎了，疯狂得想要歇息。“谢谢。”Ian带着哭腔说道，声音里的感情有些许颤抖。

Mickey向Ian爬过去，揉了揉他的头发，吻了一下他的额头，“让我带你去洗个澡，你他妈看上去真是糟糕透了。”

“先吻我一下？”Ian软软得催促道。

Mickey笑了笑，轻轻得吻着Ian的唇。他尝起来像是血和精液的味道，但是Mickey很喜欢。他们沉默着加深了这个吻，沉醉其中，仿佛融进了彼此的骨血，吻到两个人都需要换气了才停下来。

“我爱你。”两人一分开，Ian便看向Mickey如此说道，他的眼睛那么真挚，让那人的脊梁整个打了个激灵，一瞬间便再次夺走了他的呼吸。


	10. Heart

时空仿佛在房间里凝固了，Mickey愣在那里，看着Ian热切而真挚得从唇齿间吐出那个字，在他耳边回响。那个他想听了很多年，在他们经历过的这么多岁月里，每一次考验，每一次艰难的时刻，可他从来都没有听见过的字。那个他曾经鼓足全部勇气对他说过的字，一次又一次，却从来没有得到过回应。那是Mickey从前不懂得的情感，是Ian教会了他，激发了他，以最纯粹又自然得方式从他的体内将之唤醒。那是在遇见Ian以前，从未存在于他的世界的东西。

那个字眼被他用痛苦得颤抖着的双手，刻进了他的皮肤里，以那个红发男人的名字的形式。那个字也让他失望了，它并不够强大，于是他在企图驾驭愤怒的野火的时候将自己也点燃了，他身边的泥土也被烧焦，他的整个世界都死于这场烈火。那份感情曾经是他的铠甲，当他在和他眼前的这个人的战争里冲锋陷阵时，因为他认为他值得，他们值得。可是他现在没有热情再去战斗了，再也不能了。岁月消磨了他的决心，伤透了他的心，让他只能爱自己而不再爱别人。他只能在心底最深处找到爱，对他的灵魂说出那些话，他唯一还能信任的东西。

29年的人生在他眼前匆匆闪过，带着不同情感的脸在他面前螺旋式闪现，那些他几乎十年没有见过的面孔，也可能永远不会再见了。有他应该好好去爱却没有的人，也有他真真切切爱过，却不该爱的人。

“别这样。”Mickey温柔得警告道，声音里没有愤怒，也没有悲伤。

“可是我爱你，Mickey.我一直都爱你，你知道的，对吗？我以前爱你。我现在也还是爱你。我爱……“Ian急切得坐起来，一股突如其来的能量使他几乎坏掉的身体重新苏醒了过来。

Mickey摇了摇头，打断了Ian, 蓝眼睛对上绿眼睛，眼神不是在请求而是在决定，“就……别这样。”他伸手去抚摸红头发的脑袋，试图安抚他眼里的痛苦。Ian闷闷得点了点头，表示理解和接受。“去洗澡吗？你身上脏死了。”Ian又点了点头，这次是笑着的，翻身便下了床。

“记得我们小学的时候会在手上涂上胶水然后再很慢很慢得把它们撕下来吗？我的皮肤现在的感觉就有点像那个时候的感觉。”Ian一边跟着Mickey往豪华洗手间走一边说着。

“真他妈是个奇葩。”Mickey笑着把衣服和裤子都脱了下来，再把水龙头打开，等着水变热。“你以前一定是吸了太多的胶水了。”

Ian给了他一个那种笑到整个鼻子周围都皱起来的笑容，然后从梳妆台上顺了两件换洗衣服。

Mickey走进淋浴间，沉醉在三个往他酸痛的身上喷水的淋浴头里，其中一个甚至像是从天花板上下雨的感觉。“我不知道如何描述这个玩意儿感觉有多棒，尤其是当在那个地方待了这么久以后。”他感叹道，将自己淹没在这个豪华的淋浴间给他的每一滴热水里。

“你是说和我在一起？”Ian问道，一边加入了他。

“当然不是，你这个他妈的自恋狂。我是说这个淋浴！”Mickey开心得笑着吼道，“这个淋浴给我带来的你可永远都做不到。”

“恩，我还真不知道。”Ian咯咯笑着，让热水洗过他有罪的皮肤。

“我他妈是认真的。”Mickey说着转过身，面向Ian的背部。他将帕子打湿，开始帮他擦背。

“感觉很棒。”Ian感叹道，微微低下头让水流过他火红的头发。

“打算告诉我你到底怎么了吗？”Mickey试探着问。

“太多事情都是一团糟了。”Ian承认道，头埋得低低的。

“别的事情还是你？”Mickey温柔得问。

“都有吧，我猜。”他老实得回答。

“可卡因？”

“我知道那很不好。就是，理论上我是明白这个道理的，可是那玩意儿真的让我感觉很好。就好像……”他转过身去面对着Mickey，将头发梳到脑后，“吃药也是有用的，好吗？可是它们让我感受很单调无聊。即使是再好的鸡尾酒，也只能让我有一点点飘飘然的感觉，可是可卡因就不一样了。”他舔了舔嘴唇，抬着头想了想该怎么形容，“那是我从我的病里所能够得到的最好的东西。我渴望它，我感到精神愉悦而狂热，而且我并不会沉浸在其中长达好几个星期然后崩溃。我可以就那样享受一个小时，然后回到毫无感觉的状态。如果我想要那种感觉持续得久一点，我就吸更多一点。它就好像是一切问题的答案。就好像，我可以在做我自己的同时，也还是好好的状态，我想？我不知道，可能这他妈并没有任何的逻辑，但是这就是我的感觉。”

Mickey点了点头，“我可以理解。我并不是说这他妈是一个多么好的主意，但是我理解。你已经长大了，Gallagher。我也不能再告诉你如何去过你自己的生活了，但是你必须要知道你得把控好那玩意儿的量。”

“我知道。”Ian附和道。他伸手关掉淋浴头，抓过隔间外挂着的一件白色的毛茸茸的浴袍递给Mickey。

“恩，不用了。”Mickey嫌弃得把浴袍挥开，抓了两条毛巾。他把身子擦干后，将一条毛巾围在腰部，另一条甩在肩膀上，与此同时Ian正将自己裹紧浴袍里。

“还有呢？”Mickey一边问，一边爬上床，把厚重的被子掀起来然后爬了进去。他侧身睡下，头枕在像云一样柔软的枕头上打了个哈欠。

“你把床单都弄湿了。”Ian埋怨着，把Mickey腰上裹着的湿毛巾扯下来扔到了地上。Mickey翻了个白眼，然后把肩膀上那条也扔下去了，他觉得顺从公主大人的要求比听他唠叨要来得简单。Ian解开浴袍，也爬进了被窝，和Mickey在同一个枕头上躺下，脸离那人的距离不过几英尺而已。

“和Theo在一起的日子挺好的。真的挺好的。但是，很复杂。”Ian坦白道。这感觉本应该很奇怪，他们两个人躺在这里，谈论着Ian的感情问题，但他们并没有这种感觉。

“怎么个复杂法？”

Ian给Mickey讲了和Margaret还有Sean 的见面，以及他感觉到自己有多么得没有隐私。他讲述了那种强烈的想要他变得完美的期望，不是来自于Theo，而是来自于大众和那么多双盯着他的眼睛。他为在这些期望面前自己的无能而感到愧疚。他滔滔不绝得讲了大概有一个小时，整个过程中Mickey都认真得看着他，并鼓励他继续讲下去。

“不是我不想要那些关注……”Ian偷笑道，嘴角轻扬。这是他开始谈话以后的第一个笑容。

“不是吧，你？”Mickey笑着说，假装吃惊得嘲讽道。Ian凑过去，亲吻了他尖酸刻薄的嘴巴。他把手放下来和Mickey的手十指相扣，在看见他没有拒绝得时候感到非常开心。“说真的，那听起来真的挺不容易的，伙计。有很多要去承受的。”

Ian点了点头，“是的。听起来似乎是很愚蠢的抱怨，考虑到我们的出身。”

“并不愚蠢。”Mickey摇头说，为此又得到了Ian的一个吻。“但是你家那位很支持你，对吧？”

Ian在Theo被提及的时候瑟缩了一下，然后肯定得摇头说，“非常支持。”

“那很好。”Mickey真诚得说，并打了个大大的哈欠。他很开心那个男人对Ian很好。 他妈得他知道有时候那真的不是一件容易的事情。他心里的某一部分有些悲伤那个人不是他，他不能否认这一点，他很可能还是爱着Ian，但是他更多的是为他终于从那辆过山车上下来了而感到解脱。尽管Ian在经历一个很难的阶段，他找到了一个愿意容忍他的各种糟心事的人，天知道那有多少。

“睡吧。”Ian低声说道，扭过身子关掉了床头的台灯，他重新躺会温暖的被窝，在陷入沉睡前再甜蜜得偷看了Mickey一眼。

*

“你要去哪儿？“Ian迷迷糊糊着问道，眼睛半睁开，看见Mickey正在穿裤子。“几点了？”

“十点了，小懒虫。”Mickey一边说，一边低下身子吻了吻Ian的额头，“我还有事情。”

“什么事？”Ian伸了个懒腰，因为浑身酸痛发出了一声痛呼，“我感觉我像是被火车碾过一样。”

“也差不多了。”Mickey大笑道，Ian也傻乎乎得跟着他笑了，“早午餐。”

“再来一回？”Ian扬起眉毛问道。

“没时间了，要去吃早午餐。”Mickey一边扣着衬衣一边说道。

“我们什么时候要吃‘早午餐’了？“Ian生气得问。

“你不是唯一一个变精致的人，Gallagher.” Mickey怂了怂肩。他现在他妈的心情很好。他是真的很期待和那个性感的警察的早午餐约会。

“你要去约会？”Ian反应过来，眼里写满惊讶。

“别看上去那么震惊，Firecrotch。”Mickey并不是很生气得骂道。

“你以前不去约会的。”Ian慢吞吞得说道，还是很不相信。

“看来我还是会的。”Mickey笑了笑，“好了，我该走了。”

“你要跟谁去吃早午餐？”Ian问，在早午餐那个词上加重了语气。他现在他妈的恨透了早午餐这个东西。再说了，到底他妈的什么是早午餐？

“一个超级性感的警察。”Mickey简单得回答，从床尾的那个黑色包装袋里拿了几个避孕套塞进了钱包。“谢了。”说着便把钱包放回了口袋里。

Ian看上去像是被扇了一耳光的样子，在Mickey几乎是蹦着走出去的时候。


End file.
